Bound to You
by rwjj28
Summary: Amelia Brown is best friends with Noah Puckerman, with a bit of beneficial status. Can she find a way to keep her friendship as she falls for Sam Evans, a guy that Noah finds himself jealous of? Will her friendship with Quinn be ruined from dating her ex?
1. Chapter 1

Eyes. She felt their eyes staring her down as she walked down the middle of the hallway. She could feel them, but it wasn't a new feeling. As co-captain of the Cheerios, eyes were expected to be drawn to her. Amelia Brown had everything. The big house, the spot on Cheerios, the beautiful looks, the hot body, the best friends, the voice of Christina Aguilera, but not a guy.

No, she took that back. She had _a_ guy; just not _the_ guy. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had somehow been her best guy friend since 8th grade. He watched out for her, beating any guy that tried to fool around with her. He was also beneficial. Whoever said that a friend with benefits relationship never worked was highly mistaken.

They had been fooling around for over a year with no significant romantic strings attached. There wasn't any damage being done to one another in any way. Both were free to pursue others anytime they wanted, which Puck took advantage of that bonus pretty much all the time. He secretly thought of Amelia as his best friend. The girl he could actually talk to about his feelings and not get ratted out for it. Getting in her pants was just a really nice extra, but he was definitely not a one-woman man.

Amelia on the other hand never really took control of her romantic life. She constantly stayed busy with being on the Cheerios, in Glee club, and running her social life. Of course, she fitted in a date every now and then with a few boys, but none really fancied her to seek out a more reasonable relationship. So she just stuck to Noah Puckerman when she needed a stress relief.

All in all, her status with Noah was a good one. The only two downers were when Noah got really over protective and people thought they were an actual item. For instance, when a guy would check Amelia out, Noah would immediately go into Puck mode and get super defensive which would lead to everyone gossiping about their relationship. Soon enough, talk would die down when they'd see Puck macking on other girls in the hall ways.

"Hey, Quinn," the brunette walked up towards her blonde best friend. Both were wearing their Cheerio uniforms that day so the need to be stylish was avoided.

"Hey, Mills," she grinned, opening her locker.

As surprising as it sounds, they had managed to stay best friends through the entire Puck/Finn/Baby debacle. Amelia helped Quinn through so much during her pregnancy and even steered clear of any Puckasaurus when Puck was trying to date Quinn. It didn't bother her that much. She just wanted to see her best friends happy.

"Did you talk to Coach Sylvester about that new Beyoncé routine? I seriously think Kurt and Tina should come in and teach the rest of the Cheerios the "Single Ladies" dance." Amelia leaned next to Quinn's locker, watching students walk by them with envious eyes.

"Not yet, I'm going to bring it up at practice today. If only Brittany would stay focused for more than 30 minutes, we wouldn't have to worry about finding other people to teach it." Quinn grabbed her Spanish book and closed her locker.

Amelia nodded in agreement as they walked a few lockers down to stop at her own locker, "I can talk to her with you if you want. Two is always better than one," she grinned at Quinn before grabbing her Spanish book as well.

"That sounds good." Quinn looked behind Amelia, rolling her eyes, "Here comes trouble."

Amelia felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and a body pushed flushed up against her back. She instantly knew it was Puck, but also knew that she could easily get him aggravated. Without waiting for him to say 'guess who', Amelia leaned back against him, placing one hand on his fingers, feeling them, "Well, I know these fingers. They came in handy last night," she grinned upon hearing Quinn's groan of disgust. Amelia pushed her butt into the pelvis behind her, earning a grunt. "Finn, is that you?"

He quickly removed his hands and turned her around. "What the fuck were you doing with Finn last night?" His face was flustered and his hands were already fisted, ready to pound in to anyone's face.

Amelia laughed at him, "Nothing, I was just joking, relax." She grabbed his hand to calm him down, all while grinning at him then turned to Quinn, "He's so temperamental," she joked.

Quinn laughed along, "Seriously, Puck, why would you even think she was doing anything with Finn? She'd never go there." It was true. Not that Finn ever showed any real interest in her, but Amelia could never do that to Quinn or Puck. Plus going for the taken guys was definitely a bad idea. How Rachel Berry could snag Finn Hudson was still a mystery to her. "Oh, there's Kurt! I'm going to ask him about the dance thing real quick," she bolted, leaving Amelia with Puck.

She squeezed his hand before releasing it to shut her locker, "I'm sorry, I won't joke about Finn again."

"Whatever," he huffed, leaning against her locker. He eyed her legs in her uniform, "Can we skip today so I can just fuck you all day?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh, no," she wrapped her hand around his bicep and started walking, "But you can walk me to Spanish and we can brainstorm what song to sing for our duet in Glee."

Last week, Mr. Schuester had told New Directions that their theme for this week would be duets. It was assumed that everyone would be picking their own partners, so Amelia and Puck joined forces.

"Can we do something that involves heavy metal?"

"No," Amelia said immediately. "We can just talk about it later. I'll see you at lunch." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before walking into Spanish and sitting next to Quinn.

"Kurt's in, so now we can just talk to Coach Sylvester." She muttered, eyeing Sam Evans as he walked into class right as the bell rang. Quinn claimed that she was totally over Sam, but Amelia knew that it was bothering her that Sam was _actually_ over her.

"Quinn, put the daggers down. He's not doing anything," Amelia chuckled, catching Sam's eye as he walked by them. She gave him a small smile before turning to Quinn. "You need to get over that."

"I am over that." Quinn said sternly.

Amelia laughed, "Okay. Sorry I said anything." She shook her head as Mr. Schuester began writing on the board and speaking Spanish.

When Glee club finally rolled around, Amelia walked in and sat in the second row next to Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Mike and Tina were showing signs of repulsive love in the back row while Rachel and Finn were doing so in the front.

"Ugh, why do they have to get their mack on after lunch? I'm totally about to hurl," Santana made a disgusted face along with a gagging sound.

Amelia eyed both couples and thought the same thing, but couldn't really say much about it considering she was thrusting her ass into Puck's groin earlier that morning. Artie rolled in with Sam pushing him as Mercedes, Kurt and Puck filed in too. They all sat in the front row except for Puck, who plopped down next to Amelia.

"All right, guys," Mr. Schuester walked in, noticing the two couples and made a face, "That's enough PDA, you four." He began talking again once they removed their lips from their significant others.

"Thank, God." Santana muttered.

"No, that's Mr. Schue." Brittany stated, patting Santana's shoulder.

"I hope you all enjoyed your weekend-" Mr. Schuester tried to start but was interrupted again.

"I know I did," Puck said, giving Amelia a wink and then eyeing her long, tan legs again.

"Puckerman," Mr. Schuester gave him a look of warning before continuing, "Anyway, I probably gave you all the impression that you could pick your duet partners, but I'm changing it up this year, and we are going to be drawing names from a hat like we did for the ballads."

"Wait, what?" Mercedes interjected, "Kurt and me practiced all weekend to sing "My Boo" by Alicia Keys and Usher."

"I'm sorry, guys, but this is how it's going down. We'll draw names today and then sing them on Friday. So wants to go first?" He picked up the hat on the piano and smiled, shaking it around.

Rachel raised her hand first, quickly jumping up. "I just really hope that whoever I'm partnered with won't mind doing one of my favorite Broadway musicals." She stuck her hand in the hat and brought it back up, reading the name with a paled face, "Santana."

The Latina stood up, "Hell to the no. I am not doing a song with a girl who still shops at Limited Too."

"Sorry, Santana, but she drew your name. Now who's next?"

"Oh, god, save me," Rachel mumbled, sitting back down next to Finn.

"I'll go," Puck stood up, reached in and read, "Kurt."

"This should be interesting," Kurt stated, eyeballing Puck's biker boots with distaste.

When Puck sat back down, Amelia couldn't help but giggle and whisper at him, "I wonder if Kurt wants to sing a heavy metal song."

He looked at her, showing no signs of amusement, "With my luck, I'll be singing _Annie_ or _Sound of Music_."

She laughed again, "You'll pull it off, don't worry." She felt his arm go around the back of her chair and she smiled to herself, feeling content. Quinn went next, drawing Mercedes, next was Finn drawing Mike, then Tina drawing Brittany.

Sam went next and read his slip of paper, "Amelia."

Her head shot up at the sound her name, "Oh, awesome." She smiled at Sam for the second time that day and felt Noah and Quinn both staring at her.

"So that leaves you and me, Artie." Mr. Schuester said, "Remember to keep the songs clean and to practice for this. Whoever wins will get a prize this time." Everyone gave him fake cheers as he dismissed them.

"Do you need a ride today?" Noah asked, walking Amelia to her locker.

She shook her head, "I've got Cheerios, plus I drove the Range Rover today. My dad's out of town again."

"Cool," he grinned, raising his eyebrows, "So does that mean I can come over after practice?"

Amelia put her Math book in her locker, glancing at him, "I'll let you know when I get home."

"All right, then. I gotta head off to football anyway. I'll see ya later, babe." He smacked her ass lightly, causing her to yelp and laugh as he walked away.

"Hey," Amelia jumped at the voice. Sam laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, it's okay. You just caught me off guard." She waved him off, "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tonight to work on our duet," he smiled, leaning on the lockers.

Amelia thought of Puck coming over, "I can't tonight, but tomorrow should be good. My house?"

Sam nodded, "That sounds good. Just text me your address and I'll be there."

"It'll probably be late. I've got Cheerios tomorrow till 6. So, does 8 sound all right?" She closed her locker, glancing at her watch. She had three minutes to get to practice.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and walked away, seeing she was obviously in a hurry.

"See ya', Sam." She jogged off to practice, catching up with Quinn on the way, "Hey, you stormed off after Glee, so I didn't get a chance to walk with you."

"Oh, sorry," Quinn said, "I figured I'd talk to Coach Sylvester before we started practice."

"Without me?" Amelia slightly frowned.

"You looked a little busy talking to Sam, so I just,-"

"Whoa, Quinn, I'll just go ahead and stop you. It's so obvious that you're still feeling something for Sam, but just know that I'm not going to do anything with him except sing a song." She saw Quinn's face relax. "You know I don't have time for dating."

"I'm sorry, Amelia, I just thought—" She shook her head, "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Good," Amelia smiled, "Now let's go talk to Coach."

After practice, Amelia drove home ready to strip off her Cheerios uniform and into a pair of jeans. She was surprised to see her mother's BMW gone from the garage seeing as it was only a Monday night. Amelia unlocked the door from inside the garage that led in to the kitchen. There wasn't a note on the counter so she just walked upstairs confused by her disappearance.

Her bedroom light was on from the hallway but Amelia swore she had turned it off before she left that morning. She shook off the uneasy feeling in her stomach and headed straight for her closet, grabbing a tank and pair of jeans. She placed the clothing on her bed and started undressing from her uniform.

She was standing there in her black bra and matching string bikini undies when she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist. Amelia left out a loud scream and heard Noah's laughter fill her hears, "Damn, girl." He removed a hand to cover his right ear.

"Shit, Puckerman! You just gave me a fucking heart attack!" She smacked his chest and pushed him away by his shoulders. He staggered back a little but because she was so dainty he stayed close enough to keep his hands on her naked waist.

"So? You're giving me one too! Looking all fine in your black undies," he grinned pulling her close. "You know what black does to me."

Amelia felt her heart beating out of her chest, more from being scared than Noah's suggestions. "How the hell did you even get in my house?"

"Your mom let me in. She had to go to some book club meeting, or was it booster club?" He looked down, trying to remember with a confused look. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because she said she'd be gone for like two hours." He gave her big horn dog grin and waggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, "You only need like 15 minutes."

"That was one time!" He argued, giving her the 'I'm totally badass, bitch' look. "I had to get home to watch my sister and you had been turning on Puckasaurus all day!"

Amelia scoffed at him as if saying 'If you say so'. She turned back around to grab her tank top. She was about to pull it when she felt Puck slide up behind her and grab her waist. They were in the same position as they were that morning by her locker. Amelia's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Noah's lips fall to her neck in light, feather kisses. One hand gripped her waist while the other pulled the tank out of her hands, tossing it somewhere around her bed.

"Noah," she moaned out, feeling a hand travel to her thigh and his mouth move to her ear, tugging on her ear lobe.

"Two hours," he grunted in to her ear. Amelia couldn't take it anymore and she turned around to face him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips on hers. The kiss was rough and full of need and when she felt his tongue on her lips, she opened up, letting him inside to battle with her own tongue.

His hands wandered down south and grabbed her ass, easily lifting her up to wrap her long legs that turned him on so much around his waist. He groaned at the feeling of her causing more friction from being so close to his groin.

Amelia smiled in to the kiss, loving every minute of knowing she could turn the Puckasaurus on in a flash. Her smile was lost when one of Puck's hands travelled north and unhooked her bra in one swift. She leaned back in his arms to pull it off and felt herself land on the bed with him on top of her, enjoying the view.

"You've got two hours, Noah. Make it count," she grinned devilishly, knowing that he could spend at least 30 minutes just doing incredible things to her chest.

"Oh, believe me, Milly. It's gonna be the best two hours of your life," He said with a smug look on his face before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he's coming over?" Noah asked, impatiently waiting for Amelia to reply as he walked her to her car after their practices were over for the day.

"We're working on our duet, Noah. Aren't you going over to Kurt's anyway? You aren't seeing me getting upset over that are you?" She laughed, but only got a stare down from him as she unlocked her car. "It's just a song. I don't understand why you're flipping shit right now." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't like the dude, that's why."

"So I'm supposed to stay away from him? All because the great Noah Puckerman doesn't like Sam Evans?" She raised an eyebrow, opening her car door.

"It's more than that. He's just…he's _Sam_, Milly. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, Puck. What the hell is your deal with him? It's one song." She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation for his stupid behavior.

"I just don't want you around him, baby." Amelia's mind went off and everything clicked into place when he called her baby, gently laying his hand on her elbow affectionately.

"Oh my gosh," She leaned her head back, laughing. "You're jealous, Noah. This is great. I cannot believe this right now." Amelia pushed his arm off her.

"Mills-"He started, looking down, feeling completely embarrassed which was so unlike him.

"No, stop, Noah." She put her hand up, shaking her head in disbelief. "You don't get to play the jealous card on me. This is so stupid." She muttered the last part, climbing into her Range Rover, cranking it and rolling down her window so that she could close the door.

Noah stepped towards the open window, his face practically in the car with her, "Amelia," his eyes bore in to hers and she almost wanted to text Sam and tell him she had to cancel because this was the first time Noah's eyes made her squirm. Her stomach tightened and she forced herself to look away.

"Stop, Noah, seriously." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You don't get to call me 'baby'. You don't have the right to get jealous and tell me to stay away from _anyone_. Okay? You and I are just friends – remember that."

He tried to look at her eyes again, but she only stared ahead at the parking lot. "Sorry," he mumbled, giving up and looking down at his shoes. He took a step back so that she could reverse whenever.

"Yeah," she put the car in gear, but kept her foot on the brake. "You should be." She left him to think about how idiotic he was acting.

When Amelia pulled in to her driveway, she noticed her dad's car was still gone and her mom's in the garage. Her father, Stephen Brown, was a heart surgeon that travelled around Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New York. Right now, he was in Philadelphia teaching at a conference about the different techniques of replacing a heart valve. It was because of her father that they lived in such a beautiful house. It was two stories with a basement and a pool in the backyard. Her friends called it the perfect party house because it was like a house in a movie where everyone parties.

"Mom?" Amelia called as she walked into the kitchen, eyeing the liquor cabinet. There was an open space near the front and Amelia knew her mom must've have gotten the vodka out. "Shit," she muttered.

Amelia walked quietly to the living room, not finding her mom. She should have thought twice before telling Sam to come over. She didn't think about him seeing her mom completely wasted and acting drunk around him. The only people that knew about her mom were Noah and Quinn.

"Mom?" She called again, walking up the stairs. Amelia pushed her parents' bedroom door open, seeing her mom sleeping peacefully. The bottle of vodka was sitting on the nightstand. Amelia grabbed it, eyeing the amount that was in it. Luckily there wasn't much missing since this morning.

Knowing that her mom would be sleeping while Sam was there made her feel relieved. Her mom, Kelly, wasn't a mean drunk that beat her child or anything. She was just a drunk. Kelly was the mom that would forget to attend ballet recitals, or cheer competitions. She liked to pretend she was still a teenager and gossip with Amelia and Quinn when Quinn would come over.

She was a housewife that pretty much did nothing. They had a maid that came and cleaned for them so that Kelly wouldn't have to do it. She would be presentable when she went to the country club every Tuesday and Thursday to see her 'girlfriends' but as soon as the doors closed, she was drinking vodka straight out of the bottle.

Amelia took the bottle back downstairs and put it in the appropriate spot. She eyed the time on the stove seeing that she had about 30 minutes before Sam was expected to show up. Her bedroom light was already on when she walked in and Amelia mentally told herself she must've forgotten to turn it off this morning.

She tore her Cheerio uniform off in a flash, happy to pull on a pair of black and white Nike Tempo Track shorts and a gray Ohio State t-shirt that she got for visiting the school. Usually she would put an effort in to looking stylish for just about anyone coming over, but today she was exhausted. Her feet ached from the white cheerleading shoes she wore and she rubbed her heels with her hands.

Her mid-back length golden brown hair was still up in the mandatory ponytail and she sighed in relief as she pulled the holder out and shook her fingers through her hair. Now she knew she looked like a frazzled mess with her unmanned hair and choice of clothes but she honestly didn't care. Noah had pissed her off to no end after practice which drained the last bit of energy that she had. All Amelia wanted to do now was crawl into her queen sized bed and drift asleep.

Just as she leaned back onto her pillows, the distinct sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Amelia groaned as she sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears, and walked downstairs to greet Sam. She put on a smile before opening the door, "Hey, Sam, come on in."

He looked her up and down for a moment, eyeing her shorts and shirt. "Hey, Amelia," he took a step inside, letting her close the door behind him. His eyes roamed the inside of her house, taking in the size. "Your house is bigger than the outside makes it out to be."

Amelia let out a soft chuckle, crossing her arms, still standing next to the door. "Thanks. Can I get you anything to drink? Are you hungry?" At the word 'hungry', she felt her own stomach growl, forgetting that she hadn't had dinner yet.

"No, thanks," he turned to look at her, "I grabbed a burger after practice. But I'm assuming you could go for something," he laughed, obviously hearing her stomach growl again.

She laughed along, rubbing her belly, "I just got home about 30 minutes ago so I haven't even had time to eat. If I order a pizza, would you be willing to help me eat it?" She bit her lip, thinking that there probably wasn't anything to eat in the kitchen.

Sam nodded, "I'm a guy. I'll eat anytime, anywhere."

Amelia laughed again, "Awesome, I'll order it, and you can go ahead and go downstairs in the basement. The walls down there support singing voices better so we can practice whatever song we're singing." He nodded before heading off in the direction she pointed while she hung back to order a pizza.

She hung up with the pizza delivery and walked downstairs, hearing guitar chords being played. Sam looked up upon hearing her small footsteps, "Oh, I hope you don't mind. It was just laying here so I just started playing."

"It's fine. What was that?" She asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

Sam looked at the guitar before strumming it again, "It's 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera. I figured we could do it for the duet since you like singing Christina Aguilera so much."

Amelia grinned at him, "It sounds so different on the acoustic. But yeah, that would be a perfect song! Do you have all the chords down?"

He nodded, "Pretty much. I learned the song last night so now we just need to practice it a few times tonight then maybe Thursday?"

"That sounds like a plan, Evans." She agreed. "Let's go ahead and start; the pizza boy should be here in 20 minutes."

"So then, right as Hudson was about to go up this chick, she turns around, and it's not even a chick _at all_! It was some old dude with long hair!" Amelia laughed so hard at Sam's story, holding her last bit of crust from her pizza. "Finn just stood there like a kid caught stealing candy! He didn't know what to do."

"Oh my gosh, why have I not heard this story before?" They had practiced the song at least five times. Twice before the pizza came, once while trying to eat pizza, and twice after agreeing to eat after they finished practicing. Sam had Amelia laughing her ass off the entire night with stories and impersonations. He even had her forget how many slices of pizza she had eaten, which Coach Sylvester would have her ass for knowing Amelia had eaten half the Italian pie. She stopped laughing when she realized what was going on.

It was like a movie scene where the girl starts falling for the boy over pizza and laughter. It was typical. Boy comes in and makes girl feel normal, like she can actually be herself around him. Which was exactly what Sam was doing. Never in a million years would Amelia actually sit and eat half a pizza with Noah.

"Wow, that was good pizza." She said, eyeballing the box.

"You would know," Sam chuckled, strumming the guitar. "You ate like 10 slices."

Amelia groaned, lying back on the floor while rubbing her full tummy, "Don't remind me."

Sam watched her shirt ride up, revealing a bit of tan skin on her waist, he forced himself to look down at his fingers picking at guitar strings, "Ya' know," he started, "I never would have pegged you to be so down to earth like this. When I was dating Quinn, she never told me how cool you were and we never got to actually hang out."

Amelia watched him play the guitar, leaning up on her elbows to watch him then lowered her voice to an audible whisper, "I'm not usually like this in front of anyone-so dressed down with un-brushed hair, stuffing my face with pizza. Not even Puck," she scoffed his name out like it was a gross piece of bubble gum in her mouth.

Sam looked up at her as she spoke, "I know what you mean. You feel the need to keep up appearances so everyone thinks you're perfect?"

She nodded, somehow feeling she could trust him, "Can I tell you something? Something that would just ruin everything about my reputation?"

He stopped strumming, looking up at her eyes, "You can tell me anything. My big lips are sealed." He grinned, trying to make light of the situation causing Amelia to playfully roll her eyes.

She moved around on her elbows, still lying down then glanced at the ceiling, "You haven't even asked me where my mom is…"

"Okay…where's your mom?" He looked at her quizzically.

Amelia pushed herself up on her palms, "Upstairs in her room…passed out from drinking vodka all day."

His jaw dropped, "Seriously?" He placed the guitar down next to him, "Is she okay?" Suddenly feeling panicked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "She's just sleeping."

"Well, does she do this often, Amelia?" He slid off the couch and sat on the floor, closer to her but still leaning his back against the couch.

Her eyes rimmed with tears but she didn't let them fall, "I guess." She looked at her shirt, sitting up completely and crossing her legs Indian style. "She doesn't do anything drastic, like beat me or anything. She just goofs around sometimes. Or sleeps."

Sam moved closer to her, letting him place a hand on her knee, "Drinking however much she drinks is pretty drastic, Mills." He used her nickname that he heard Noah and Quinn call her before, hoping it was okay for him to use it. He could feel the heat of her skin on his palm and rubbed his thumb back and forth, trying to comfort her.

Amelia sniffled, straightening herself up, "She's fine. Wow, sorry I just did this." Amelia forced her tears away and forced a smile on her face before standing up. It was amazing how fast she ignored the situation and put on a new face.

"Amelia," Sam started, staring up at her, knowing what it was like to have a problem and hope someone would help them. He glanced around the room, noticing the pool outside from the sliding doors.

"No, really. Today's just been a bad day. Everything's fine."

He stood up and walked over to the doors, knowing just what she needed in that moment. "Wanna go swimming?"

"What?" She asked, looking at him confused. "You don't have any swim shorts."

"So? Where's your adventurous side, Brown?" Sam grinned, walking back towards her and grabbing her hand to pull her with him towards the doors. "This is what you need right now. To jump in to something cold!" He laughed. She had said she wasn't being herself tonight, eating and lounging in a t-shirt. Why stop there? Why not milk the situation for what it was worth and see if she would actually let herself go and jump in the pool?

"I can't believe this is happening," She muttered as he laughed, taking off his Bieber jacket and slipping his socks and shoes off, leaving him in a William McKinley shirt and jeans.

Amelia laughed at him while sliding the door open, "On the count of three! One," She got into running position as if waiting for a track meet to start. "Two," Sam watched her face, seeing how happy she seemed to be while grinning. He didn't know what was about to happen in his life, but he could feel it starting to change already. "Three!" They both took off, each reaching the edge of the pool and jumping in at the same time.

Sam didn't know how this one moment changed everything, but it did. Here was this girl, who appeared to be the most perfect girl in the world, yet had secret problems that she couldn't talk to anyone about, so she told _him_ of all people, hoping for some type of advice.

They both broke the surface at the same time, taking deep breaths in hopes of pulling air to their lungs, "Do you feel better?" Sam asked her, grinning.

"Yes!" Her voice was almost to a yell, but was really just loud. "What the hell is today's problem?"

"There ya' go. Just yell that you're pissed, which you obviously are," Sam noted, seeing as her last comment made it obvious. "Just scream."

She waded in the water, pushing her hair out of her eyes and grinned at him, "This day sucks balls!" She laughed, feeling ridiculous.

"No, no, no," he laughed at her, "You have to yell it, Amelia!" He yelled at her, laughing as she started laughing too. "Yell how pissed off you are!"

She laughed again before opening her mouth and yelling, "I am so pissed at the world! I'm pissed at Coach Sylvester for not letting Kurt teach us how to dance to 'Single Ladies', I'm pissed at Rachel Berry for getting an A in English,"

"There ya' go!" He laughed, "What else are you pissed at?" He yelled, trying to urge her on.

"I'm pissed at my dad for always going out of town! I'm pissed at my mom for missing my cheer competition last week! And I'm beyond pissed at Noah Puckerman for being an ass and thinking he can tell me that I can't hang out with Sam Evans!" Her laughter stopped as she got to her yelling about her mom, and his did too when he saw she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Wait- what?" He asked, referring to the last one. "Puck said you couldn't hang out with me?"

Amelia shook her head, swimming to the edge of the pool and pulling herself up. "It was nothing. He was being a jealous prick."

Sam swam over and pulled himself out of the water too, "But you guys aren't even together, right? Why would he be jealous? We're just practicing."

Amelia sighed, "No, we aren't together. We're just..he's my…I don't know how to put this. He's my best friend. But he's," she stopped, feeling embarrassed and suddenly cold. She wrapped her arms around her torso, hoping to warm up.

"He's your friend with benefits?" Sam offered the word. He knew they were like that and it didn't really bother him. He saw how cold she was and put his arm around her shoulder, warming her up.

She laughed at herself, "I guess that's the term. He got jealous today because you were coming over and it was so not like him. He's not the jealous type. I don't know why he doesn't like you. But I told him he was acting stupid. I mean, I never get jealous when he goes and screws Santana, ya' know?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her last statement, but agreed with Amelia. He had never done anything to piss Puck off enough to make Amelia stay away from him. "That's really weird that he would get jealous of me though. I'm just here singing with you."

Amelia couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm in hopes of warming her. "Thanks, Sam. I'll deal with Puck later. Let's go inside, please! It's freezing now."She jumped up and grabbed his hand to help him. "I better not catch a cold from your brilliant idea to jump in the pool!" Her hand was still wrapped with his as they walked to the basement door.

"If you do, I promise to bring you chicken noodle soup every day until you're better." He laughed, his eyes on their hands, noticing how perfect they fit together.

"You better!" She laughed, feeling their hands and then knowing why Noah would be jealous. She was beginning to like Sam and as he gave her soft wink and grin, she knew he was starting to like her too.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Amelia avoided Noah as best as she could. When arrived to school, he was already waiting at her locker but she refused to look him in the eye or even at his face. He stood there like a kicked puppy trying to apologize for telling her what to do (but nothing else) and telling her he'd make it up to her. She only ignored him and yelled at Santana to wait up so they could walk to class together.

At lunch time she sat with Quinn, filling her in on what happened the day before. Quinn gave her some advice to just blow Noah off and see how much groveling he would do before Amelia actually forgave him. She laughed and told her that was great advice, joking that she could probably keep up the attitude for a week.

Amelia was late for glee on account of Ms. Pillsbury wanting to have a chat with her about "Public Display of Affection". Apparently teachers had seen her act of being seductive in the hall way yesterday morning with Puck and complained.

She gave her late slip to Mr. Schue and looked around at where to sit. Noah had an open sit next to him and also next to Quinn. He was staring at her with hopeful eyes that would sit by him and all would be forgiven. Her eyes travelled to other available seats, seeing one between Kurt and Rachel and another by Mike and Sam. Sitting next to Rachel was an obvious hell to the no, but not because she didn't like her singing or because she was annoying. It was more along the lines of 'I can't listen to her talk about Finn anymore'. Sitting next to Sam would probably cause a bit of drama from Puck and possibly Quinn but at the moment, Amelia didn't care.

She held her head high as she strutted to sit to the left of Sam, "Hey, there."

He turned around from Mike, who was on his right, and gave her a lopsided grin, "Hey. I'm glad you're not sick or anything today. I was hoping you wouldn't catch that cold. I would have had to actually go buy you soup and make an effort to bring it to you," he playfully rolled his eyes.

She laughed as he joked around with her, "I'm in great health, thank you very much, Evans."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Next time I decide for us to jump in your pool, I'll think of what month we're in. September doesn't exactly fit the 'pool time fever'." Sam laughed causing her to laugh again.

The way she was sitting she couldn't help but notice Noah practically sending Sam death threats through his eyes. As Mr. Schuester began to talk about the start of duets, Amelia frowned as Noah moved his eyes to meet hers. She quickly shook her head at him and turned around to focus on Mr. Schuester.

Sam looked over at Amelia and saw that she was frowning and staring blankly ahead. He nudged her with his arm gently, "You okay?" He asked when she looked up.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Just Puck issues still." Her gaze went back to staring in front of her.

Sam tried to casually lift his head to the back of the room, seeing Puck glaring at the front of the room. His expression made Sam a little uncomfortable but what made him even more uncomfortable was when he moved his gaze down to Quinn. She was staring right at him with no emotion showing on her face. He quickly turned his head back to Mr. Schue, trying to shake the look he just got out of his head.

He felt a nudge in his side and looked down at Amelia. She had a small smile on her face that made his stomach flutter for a second. "You okay?" He smiled at the fact she used his words against him.

"I'm peachy keen." She tried not to chuckle at his choice of words, scared that Mr. Schuester would get on to her.

After glee, Sam walked Amelia to her locker, making plans for the next night for rehearsing. "I think the acoustics set up in your basement are the best I've ever heard. I'm all for coming back over to your house."

Amelia nodded, agreeing with him as she started her combination and he leaned next to her. "Well, as long as you can promise me you won't get distracted with the pool again."

They both shared a laugh, "I can't promise anything but I can try." He glanced down the hall seeing Noah at his locker. He wasn't staring at them but Sam was pretty sure he was intently listening to their conversation. "Well, I better go before Puck decides to throw me in to the lockers," he whispered.

Amelia looked up from grabbing her math book. She gave Sam a confused look before she fixed her gaze on Noah down the hall. She rolled her eyes, "I haven't spoken to him at all today. He's just being pouty. You can come on over at 8 again. I've got Cheerios till 7."

They said their goodbyes and just as Amelia was about to reach her Range Rover, she heard Puck calling her name. "Amelia, will you please talk to me?"

She shook her head and continued to her car, unlocking it from her key chain and pulling the driver's door open. He reached her car in 2 seconds and stood between the open door and her. "What, Puck?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, okay? What else can I do to make you stop being mad at me?" He begged, feeling incredibly weak to actually be begging at the feet of a woman. "I've been apologizing all day, Milly!"

"For what? What have you been apologizing for?" she questioned, her voice half full of sarcasm.

"What do you mean for what?" Puck looked at her like she was crazy. "Fine, I'll get in to detail. I'm sorry for telling you not hang out with Evans! I'm sorry for calling you 'baby'! I'm sorry I pissed you off!"

"Is that all? Nothing else?" She crossed her arms, still sitting in her car. She wanted him to be sorry for acting like a cavemen and thinking she was property of his. She wanted him to apologize for being jealous when she hung out with another guy.

Puck just stared at her in disbelief, "What do _you_ _want_ me to apologize for?" He questioned, still completely unaware at how he made her feel.

"For being a dick yesterday! You got so jealous over nothing for _no reason_. Why would you even think that was okay?" Amelia stared at him. He was shifting his eyes around the parking lot for eavesdroppers. "I never, _never _get jealous of any of the girls you run off with in your spare time but when it's my turn to go do something with a guy, you freak the fuck out like, like-" she struggled for her words to say. "Like I'm going to find a boyfriend that isn't you and just abandon you or something!" She yelled at him, her chest heaving from breathing so much.

The silence was the most unbearable torture she ever felt. Noah stared blankly at her lap, taking in what she had said. Amelia herself found it hard to believe that she had just yelled that at Noah. She knew his father abandoning him was a touchy subject and probably could have picked a better word choice.

"Noah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she started.

"No, don't." He put up a hand, lifting his eyes up to hers. "I deserved that. Uh," he looked away from her then at her ground. "You're right. I shouldn't get jealous. We aren't even—we aren't even together, or anything," He sounded nervous which made Amelia get confused. Why was he stuttering? "I'm seriously sorry, Mills. Please forgive me?"

Amelia looked at her hands then up at him where his eyes were waiting for hers to look up, "I forgive you." Her voice was low, almost to a whisper. "I gotta go, though." She needed to get out of there. He nodded and backed away so she could close the door. He gave the car a wave before turning around and trudging off to his own car.

On Thursday, Amelia and Puck were back to normal with a bit of caution to one another. They acted more like normal best friends rather than friends with benefits. They didn't touch one another or flirt, scared that they would overstep boundaries.

That night Amelia's dad was finally home and her mother managed to cook a nice dinner at the dining table. Amelia didn't have time to change from her uniform so she had to suffer eating in it.

Her mom chuckled at her, "You look so cute with your ponytail, honey."

"Thanks, Mom." She gave her a fake grin then glanced at her dad before taking a bite out of her salad. "How was Philadelphia, Dad?"

"It was good. A bit chilly for the time of year but it was a successful conference." He took a sip of water. "When's your next competition, Amelia?"

She had to think for minute, "In three weeks I think. Coach Sylvester has us practicing pretty much every day until it's here. I'm so exhausted."

Stephen chuckled, "You'll do fine."

"Oh, you should have been at the booster club meeting the other night, babe," Kelly started talking to Stephen about some gossip she learned.

This was a normal routine for her mom. She drank more when her dad was out of town and tried her hardest to stay sober when he was here. For dinner she was sipping a red wine but the amount she had was not going unnoticed.

Before Sam got there, Amelia had told her parents he was coming over and helped her dad with the dishes while Kelly wandered upstairs. Once she was gone, Stephen lowered his voice. "Was she okay while I was gone?"

This was a normal routine for her dad. He knew what went down while he was gone. There's only so much liquor he can see disappear from his cabinets. Stephen knew how much Kelly could drank while he was away and only hoped that she would never do anything rash.

Amelia nodded, thinking her father was an idiot for letting this situation go on. "She didn't make a fool of herself."

"She didn't do anything stupid?" he questioned, rinsing a plate a sliding it into the dishwater.

"Her drinking like she does is stupid, so yeah. She did do something stupid," Amelia spat out, not catching the sad look on her dads face.

Stephen looked up at her, "Amelia, I'm sorry. She's just been in this stage for a while and should be out of it soon enough."

"Why do you even bother lying to yourself? You know just as well as I do that she's an alco—"

"Don't say it!" He nearly screamed, causing Amelia to jump at his voice. "I'm sorry," he said soon after he realized he scared her. "Just go, Amelia. I can finish this."

Amelia nodded, walking out of the kitchen just in time to hear the doorbell. She answered it, greeting Sam with a small smile, "Hey, come in."

"Hey," he smiled, holding a guitar case as he walked in.

Before they went downstairs to the basement, Amelia introduced Stephen and Kelly to Sam. They both put on a façade for her friend and tried to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Once Sam and Amelia were downstairs, they immediately started practicing, hoping they could get done early to just hang out. They ran through the song a few times, nailing each one. Sam could tell that something was bothering Amelia but just ignored it. Maybe it had something to do with Puck or her mom. He didn't ask though.

"We sound really good," Amelia stated, pulling her sleeked backed ponytail out and fluffing her hair around with her hand as Sam put his guitar in his case by his feet. They were both sitting on the couch in close proximities, totally unintentionally.

"You sound surprised," Sam gave a light chuckle, leaning back against the couch and placing his right arm over the head of the couch.

Amelia shrugged, smiling and turning to face him on the couch, leaning her head onto her left hand that rested on the head of the couch. His hand was close to touching her elbow just not quite there though. "Not surprised, just more like 'I didn't know we could produce such awesome talents together'. I was a little worried about your trouty mouth voice." She joked.

He faked laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, very good one, Brown. Is that an original joke?"

"Nope," she laughed, "I stole it from a girl named Satan."

"Well she sounds divine," he grinned, happy to make her laugh. "Are you okay tonight? You seemed like you were in a different world while we were practicing."

Amelia looked up at him, seeing his eyes bore in to hers. She was about to claim she was fine but decided the truth wouldn't hurt. "My dad yelled at me for calling my mom an alcoholic."

Sam immediately felt some sort of emotion tugging at his heart. He moved his hand to touch her elbow comfortingly, "Hey," He whispered, watching her bit her lip and look down at her lap, trying not to cry. "Amelia, it's okay." Her tears poured out now and Sam moved closer on the couch to pull her in to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "It's all right," his voice soothed her.

It was the first time her dad had ever yelled at her and she didn't know how to handle it. She had been strong when introducing Sam to her parents but then she kept replaying the scene while they were practicing and it wouldn't go away. She gripped Sam's bicep as he pulled her close to him.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm right here," she felt him rub her back up and down, and place a soft kiss on her head every now and then. "You're okay."

Her crying subsided after a few minutes but she stayed in his arms, not ready to escape the comfort that she was getting. Noah never held her like this or whispered that everything would be okay. She had opened up to him numerous times with tears and he always awkwardly rubbed her back but that was it. He wasn't good with handling emotions.

Amelia felt her head move to the crook of Sam's neck and breathed in his scent. For some reason, it felt right to be there with his arms wrapped around her and he was thinking the same thing. "It's okay," he whispered again, this time right in to her ear, causing her to shudder.

She pulled her head slowly from his neck, his arms still around her, and looked into his eyes. Their breathing was heavy as they ever so slowly moved closer to each other. Amelia's eyes drifted to Sam's lips and his to hers. Their foreheads touched but they didn't move; their breathing still heavy. Sam's hands moved from her waist to lightly hold her girly biceps, ready to pull her in.

Amelia suddenly sighed deeply, "Sam," She closed her eyes, placing her hands on either side of his neck.

"Amelia," he whispered, causing her to tingle when she felt his breath hit her lips. Their lips were so close it was torturous. He was moving in slowly, ready to catch some bait.

"No," Amelia whispered, shaking her head and shoving her face back in to the crook in his neck. "I'm so sorry. I can't." She felt so embarrassed, knowing she just turned down Sam Evans, the quarterback.

She expected him to push her away and get the heck out of there, but he stayed where was, pushing his arms back around her and running a hand up and down her back, "It's okay."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just sitting there, not saying a word. When Amelia finally got the courage to say something, Kelly came strutting down the stairs, making Amelia and Sam jump apart to be about a good five feet between them.

Kelly noticed the distance and grinned at the two, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, you two, but I just needed to grab a movie that was down here. Your dad and I are going to watch it upstairs," she quickly walked over the TV and grabbed a DVD case off the top. "Hope you guys are having fun!"

Amelia looked down, feeling her face blush at her mom. Sam wanted to laugh but decided against it. He sat there with a silent grin and checked his watch. "I should get going." He stood up and watched Amelia stand up too.

"Okay," she said softly, not sure what to say or do. "We can practice tomorrow before we have to perform if you want."

Sam nodded, agreeing, "All right." He grabbed his guitar case.

"Well, um," she scratched the back of her neck, refusing to look in his eyes. "I'll walk you out," she said as she started up the stairs with him following her. She was becoming nervous about what just happened. Were they going to talk about it? What did it mean? Was she just being an emotional girl and needed attention?

They reached the front door and Amelia opened it, letting Sam go out before stepping out herself. She wrapped her arms around her body as she felt a light breeze pick up. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, assuming that the route they were going to go down was avoidment .

She nodded, glancing at her feet then back up at him. He was watching her, totally confused like her from the scene that just occurred moments ago. Amelia let out a chuckle, finding the situation now humorous. Sam couldn't help but smile at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Evans."

"Tomorrow then." Sam stated, knowing they would sometime talk about this tomorrow.

Amelia watched him leave and as she saw his tail lights disappear around the corner. Her emotions were out of control right now. She had almost kissed Sam Evans. But why almost? He made her smile and laugh like no other guy. He gave her chills and shudders just by touching her in the most unusual places. He listened to her when she was having problems and comforted her. He was Sam.

But the one thing that kept her from kissing him was the moment when they were just about to go for the plunge, when Noah Puckerman briefly popped in to Amelia's mind.

**Let me know if there's EVER any confusion! Sometimes my mind gets carried away and I lose my focus a little bit. If any of you ever have any ideas on where this story should go, just let me know! Right now the story is open to ANYTHING. ANYTHING could happen ;] **

**Also, don't forget to review! I love those things, xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Major thank you to Magsi09 for being my first reviewer!**

Friday flew by in a heartbeat and Amelia walked in to Glee with Quinn by her side. She hadn't seen Sam or Puck all day but she wasn't complaining. She still felt embarrassed from last night's event with Sam and didn't know why Puck's face had popped into her mind when they were about to kiss. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

All she wanted was some girl time and that was just what she had planned for after school. It was game night and Quinn invited her over to her house to get ready for it. There they would have a few girly hours of gossip, make up and pop music. Amelia was also debating on telling Quinn about her developing feelings for Sam and her confused feelings about Noah. She wanted to be able to talk to her best friend without making her upset but wasn't sure if that was even possible.

They walked in to class, ready for their duets as everyone else stumbled in to class. "Are we going to Brett's party after the game?" Amelia asked, re-tying her shoelace.

"Sure, I could go for a few tequila shots tonight, win or lose." Quinn stated, grinning. She had traded in her tight-ass self for a more relaxed Quinn over the summer vacation when Amelia begged her to try a shot when they were home alone. A drunken Quinn was a hilarious Quinn!

"Yes!" Amelia hissed, high fiving her best friend, "I need a few of those shots too. My week has been so exhausting."

"We can talk about it before the game," Quinn suggested. "Do we want to change in the locker room after the game or go back to my place?"

Amelia thought for a moment, "Definitely the locker room. The faster we change the faster the tequila comes."

Quinn laughed, "Good idea." Amelia laughed with her, watching Sam walk in with his guitar. "You guys are doing something acoustic?" Quinn asked as Sam sat down next to Mike.

Amelia looked from Sam over to Quinn, "Yeah. It just seemed to be easier than finding sheet music for the jazz people and stuff." She saw Quinn's expression and felt bad for not talking to her about her feelings, "Listen-"she started but was interrupted by Mr. Schuester.

"All right, guys! Who wants to go first for the duets?" He clapped his hands together excitedly. "I can't wait to hear what you guys have come up with."

Sam looked back at Amelia as if asking if she wanted to go first. She immediately shook her head at him. There was no way she'd be going first. She might have been good and cheered in front of hundreds every Friday night, but when it came to publicly singing, she was a nervous wreck.

"We'll go first, Mr. Schue." Rachel volunteered with a raised hand then cautiously looked back at Santana, "If that's okay with you, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes while standing up, "Whatever, Berry. Let's just do this."

The duo sang "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey and Amelia was actually enjoying Rachel kill the high notes. When they finished everyone clapped and others started volunteering to go.

After Quinn and Mercedes went, Amelia stood up and got Sam's attention that it was going to be their turn next. "Okay, you two, show us what you were able to come up with."

Amelia stood next to Sam as he sat on the stool with his guitar over his shoulders. She took a deep breath, feeling the eyes staring at her and causing her stomach to roll around in a ball of jitters. Sam started strumming and Amelia caught Puck's eye. He watched her nervously tap her foot to the beat and gave her a thumbs up. She sent a small smile his way then listened to the words that came out of Sam's mouth.

Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>Come take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<p>

Amelia's part was next and she walked around Sam seductively, making him grin.

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shhh

She put her index finger over Sam's lips in a "shush" way then took her hand away so he could sing the chorus.

And it goes like this

_[Chorus]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger

Amelia took over the last part of the chorus.

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

Amelia circled around Sam again, this time grazing her hands across his shoulders. She looked up at their audience, seeing how everyone reacted to their performance. Noah was slightly glaring and Quinn sat with her chin propped up on her hand, looking very amused. Sam began singing the next part.

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

Together they sang chorus as he stood up from the stool to walk around Amelia as she sat down.

_[Chorus]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

Sam got close enough to sing in her ear when it was time for the bridge.

_[Bridge]_  
>You want to know how to make me smile<br>Take control, own me just for the night  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

Amelia grinned at him and stood from the stool and pushed his chest back, taking over for the rest of the bridge.

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

Together they finished off the song with the chorus.

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

When the song ended, they got applause from everyone and sheepishly smiled at one another as they sat down. Amelia had actually paid attention to the words of the song and felt a little turned on. Too bad she hadn't felt that way the night before as they were practicing. She would have been trying to mack with him on Tuesday if she had felt that way. There was no denying that they were definitely attracted to each other. And it was obvious that Quinn and Noah noticed the attraction too.

"So why do you think Coach Sylvester was so against Kurt teaching us that dance?" Amelia was casually lying on Quinn's bed with the latest issue of _Seventeen_ while Quinn was putting on her uniform in her bathroom.

"Maybe she has something against gays?" Quinn suggested, coming out of the bathroom and bouncing on the bed as she plopped next to Amelia with a bottle of clear nail polish.

Amelia raised an eyebrow thinking on it, "Maybe." She flipped through a few pages of the magazine, bobbing her head to the sound of Katy Perry. She made a disgusted face at the article she landed on, "'Find out if you have an STD'. This is so gross. Why do they put this crap in here?"

Quinn laughed, painting her fingers, "Because of girls like you that screw around with boys like Puck."

Amelia knew she was just joking but it made her go silent for a moment. "You screwed him too," her voice was quiet.

Quinn looked up at her from under her hand, "Oh, shit, Amelia I was just kidding. I wasn't being serious at all." Amelia looked up from the magazine, seeing Quinn look at her apologetically.

She shrugged, "its okay." Amelia grinned at her, "I probably should read this to know the symptoms."

"Don't do that. If you had something you would know." Quinn reached out to pull the magazine from her hands. "I really am sorry though."

Amelia sat up from her position on the bed, sighing. "Its okay, Quinn. You were just joking. Don't worry about it." Quinn looked uneasy for a second but went back to painting her nails. "Can I talk to you about something?" Amelia asked after a minute of silence between them, minus the music playing.

Quinn looked up, blowing her left hand to dry her nails, "Sure, anything. I'm ready to hear some gossip."

Amelia laughed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It actually has to do with Puck..." she paused watching Quinn raise her eyebrow, "and Sam."

"This should be interesting," Quinn muttered twisting the cap tightly on the nail polish.

Amelia bit her lip, trying to figure out where to start so she just told Quinn everything. She kept her eyes on Quinn's as she told the whole story of the swimming pool to the almost kiss, watching for any sign that she might be upset.

"So you almost kissed my ex-boyfriend and now you have feelings for him?" Quinn asked, still not showing a frown or a smile, only a poker face.

"Yeah," Amelia said quietly, feeling like a six year old getting scolded. "But I haven't acted on it. I don't really know if I should or if I actually want to. I mean it's probably just a small crush that will go away by next week."

Quinn nodded, "Right." She wasn't exactly feeling convinced.

"I don't even have time for dating and stuff anyway. I've got Puck to entertain me when I need him, too." Amelia shook her head to herself. She shouldn't feel so guilty for doing nothing to Quinn but she did. It was all because she _knew _she had this crush on Sam and wasn't sure when or if it would go away.

"You do have Puckerman, Amelia. So if you even did anything with Sam, what would Puck do? Follow you around like a lost puppy? He's not going to be strung around forever, Mills."

"Wait-what are you talking about?" Amelia was confused. What was Quinn trying to say?

"Please," Quinn scoffed, "Don't act like you don't notice the way Puck stares at you. He actually looks into your eyes and doesn't lie. He watches you when you aren't looking and just stares at you." She grabbed Amelia's leg to get her attention, "He's totally in love with you, Amelia."

"Whoa, _what_?" Amelia exasperatedly let out, completely and utterly confused. "Noah _is not_ in love with me, Quinn!" He couldn't be, she told herself. He was her best friend who screwed anything with a vagina. No way was he in love with her.

"Just think about it, Milly. You've told me that he actually tells you about his feelings and can actually carry a conversation that doesn't involve talking dirty. He definitely never did that with me when we were dating." Quinn pointed out.

"So? That's just because we've been friends for so long," Amelia said, still not convinced with what Quinn was telling her.

"Keep telling yourself that," Quinn laughed, standing up from the bed. "As for Sam, I totally saw this crush thing coming." Amelia looked at her, shocked and even more confused. "Don't give me that look. Sam's one of the only awesome guys at school and just because he's my ex doesn't mean you can't act on it. I already told you that I'm over him."

"Q, what exactly are you saying right now?" Amelia felt her face go from confused to shock. Did Quinn just say she could make an advance on whatever it was she had going with Sam?

Quinn smiled at her, "I'm saying go for it, Mills. You have my blessing to make a move on Sam if he doesn't try to do anything first."

Amelia gave her a great big grin, "Really? I mean I don't know if I'm going to do anything or if I want to, but really?"

She nodded, pulling Amelia up from the bed and giving her a hug, "You're my best friend, Amelia, and I don't want to stand in your way from having your first _real_ boyfriend."

Amelia returned the hug, gripping her best friend for dear life, "You're so awesome, Quinny!"

"I know," Quinn said, mocking a drama queen as she pulled back from the hug. "Seriously though, you might end up breaking Puck's heart if you aren't careful with this Sam thing."

The titans actually won the game and the party at Brett's was in full swing by the time Amelia and Quinn got there. They managed to change in the locker room in record timing and make it to the party just in time for some lovely tequila shots.

Amelia was definitely tipsy an hour in to the party as she laughed loudly from her spot on the counter where Quinn was attempting to take a body shot off her stomach. Football players surrounded the duo and cheered when Quinn succeeded in taking her 5th shot.

Puck was amongst the footballers around them and hollered along with his buddies before walking to the pair with two beers. "For you, ladies." He was drunk on his 4th cup of beer and had just enjoyed a 2nd shot of tequila.

"Why, thank you, Puckerman!" Quinn shouted, completely wasted. "I'm gonna find Brittany and Santana!"

"Have fun!" Amelia shouted at her, taking a gulp of her beer. "Noah, I must say that you threw an amazing touchdown tonight."

"I didn't throw any touchdowns, Mills." Puck laughed at her, helping her off the counter.

"Wee," she said as she got down, leaning against Noah for support. "I'm not drunk enough. Where are the shots?" She glanced around the kitchen for the tequila, grinning as she found it.

"Thatta, girl. Pour me one too!" He staggered over to where she poured them two shot glasses. She giggled as she felt his lips nip at her neck.

"Noah," she giggled even more when he didn't stop. It felt even more sensational drunk to feel his lips on her neck. "You're making me spill tequila!"

"Shit, don't do that!" He laughed along with her, pausing his kisses to help her find the limes and salt. They counted to three and took their shots at the same time, him making a face at the taste and her grinning, enjoying it. "That's so gross. Where's my beer?"

"Tequila is the best form of booze, Puckerman!" She argued, licking her lips of the remaining lime.

"For you, maybe. I'm gonna go find my beer!" He said, leaving her in the kitchen with a few other people.

Amelia looked around her, not caring to talk to anyone in her presence and wandered off to the living room where there were so many people dancing, chatting, and drinking. She was about to go over to Quinn, Brittany and Santana when she felt someone tug at her arm.

"Amelia!" It was a drunken Sam, grinning at her as he held his red cup half full of beer.

"Hey, Sam!" She grinned, enjoying the sight of his face. He was standing with Brett and a few other football players. "Thank you for throwing such an amazing party, Brett! I'm having such a good time!" She yelled at him, laughing with him as he laughed at her.

She was a happy drunk, enjoying everyone's company and refusing to let bad feelings happen to her. It was just how she was.

"That's good, Amelia. I'm glad you're having fun." Brett grinned at her before turning back to his friends.

Sam grinned at her, leaning down so that she could hear him. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Amelia returned his grin, looking around to see Quinn laughing with Santana, and seeing Puck playing beer pong in the dining room. "I would love to!"

He took her hand, placing his beer down and pulled her close behind him on to what seemed to be the dance floor. "S & M" by Rihanna had just started playing and Sam found a spot for them almost in the middle of the living room. He pulled Amelia in front of him, letting his hands find their way to her waist.

She moved her body to the music, allowing Sam to follow her lead, rolling his hips against hers in right time. Her arms went in the air as the chorus started and she laughed enjoying the feeling of Sam's hands on her and also enjoying the alcohol in her system. Her mother might be an alcoholic but Amelia was definitely _not_.

Amelia leaned back against Sam, her arms reaching his neck behind her, "I like it, like it." She sang along in his ear, pushing herself into his lower regions, making him grip her waist. She laughed at him, feeling his hands go to hers and pull them down, both moving in sync with each other, slowing pushing their lower bodies together. The song was turning her on with the talk of whips and chains and she knew that Sam was enjoying it too. She could feel him when she rubbed against him. Amelia grinned to herself, loving that she could do that to a guy that wasn't Puck.

Sam leaned his head down, letting his mouth graze her neck. Amelia's grin was wiped away as she felt his lips send tingles down her body. Her head tilted on its own to let him have more access to her neck. He took advantage of her movement and moved his mouth to suck on her visible skin. His tongue driving her crazy as it licked at her skin.

His voice was low, full of need as he said into her ear, "Can we go somewhere?" She nodded, the feeling of his lips still on her neck, and he took her hand, gripping it tightly and pulling her upstairs to find somewhere for them.

The first door he opened was apparently a guest bedroom, but more so vacant which they both were grateful for. As soon as Sam shut the door and locked it, Amelia turned around to push him up against the door. He grinned down at her, putting his hands around her face to pull her closer. She grinned back at him, pushing his chest away and walking backwards and away from him.

Sam watched her make a 'come here' movement with her finger and he took five steps to trap her between him and the bed. "You're driving me crazy." He admitted, placing his hands on her waist, pulling them together, and making her feel what was going on in his pants.

She laughed, "I like you, Evans." Her hands going to his chest and traveling down, stopping at his belt buckle. She tugged at it, putting a hand underneath his shirt to feel his toned abs.

He closed his eyes, groaning at the feeling. "I can't take it anymore," and he brought a hand up to her head, pushing their lips together in a hot kiss. Amelia tilted her head, feeling his tongue trying to deepen the kiss, and she opened her mouth, letting him in. She took a step back as he pushed her a bit, causing them to end up on the bed without breaking contact with their lips.

Her head was almost on the pillows and he lifted her up to adjust her to a more comfortable position. Their tongues battled it out with each other and Amelia let one hand tug at his hair and the other play with the hem of his shirt. He eagerly broke the kiss for a second to tear the shirt off and toss it somewhere in the room. His lips were back on hers in seconds while she caressed his chest and abs, surprising him as she went lower and brushed against his crotch.

His lips broke off from hers and took a few deep breaths, feeling her lips attach themselves to his neck, nipping and sucking the flesh there. He moaned as she lifted a leg around his waist, pulling his bottom half flush against her. Her lips moved to his ear, letting her teeth tug at his lobe, "Sam," she groaned, moving her hips against his, delighted in the feelings going through her entire body.

As much as he wanted this to happen with her, he couldn't do it. They were drunk and would probably end up regretting it the next morning. So, he showed the world some chivalry and tried to put a stop to it.

"Amelia," He groaned again, feeling her fingers toy around with his jeans as they slipped under the waistband. "We can't do this. And I know I'm drunk right now, but we can't do this. As much as I want to, I can't do this." He repeated, feeling hazy.

"Are you serious?" She asked, grinning up at him, her hands still on his chest, lightly rubbing her fingers up and down.

He nodded, sighing and rolling off of her to look at the ceiling. "I am. I don't want to be." He turned his head to look at her as she rolled to her side, leaning her head on her propped up elbow. Her free hand went back to his chest, slowly tracing random shapes on it. "I want to just, just rip off all of our clothes and have my way with you, but I just can't."

"You really are serious," her jaw dropped, but she quickly put it back in place and smiled at him. "I really do like you, Sam Evans. A lot. Probably too much." She drunkenly admitted, pushing herself closer to him and giving his lips a long, lingering kiss.

"I like you too," he said when she pulled her lips back. "But what are we doing?"

She shrugged, tracing a lazy finger around his lips, "I guess we'll find out."

**Remember: leave a review!**

**Also, if you guys ever have anything to say about the story line, whether it's a question of confusion or an idea or scene that you want to see, just PM me or write it out in a review, and I'll read it and answer it, or write it in!**

**xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia was hardly surprised when she woke up the next morning, sorry, _afternoon_ with the worst hangover. Her head pounded as the sunlight shone through her silver curtains, beating her face. She groaned and turned over in bed to try to fight for more sleep, but the movements rattled her nauseous stomach. The phrase 'fast as lightening' could have been coined by her with her ability to abandon her bed and dash towards the bathroom.

"Oh, god," she mumbled, flushing the toilet and leaning back on the cool tiles. "This is torture."

After another round of barfing, Amelia grabbed a washcloth to wet with cold water and dabbed her face. Once she brushed her teeth, she made her way back to bed, grabbing her phone in the process.

All she had were missed text messages from Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Sam. Amelia hadn't looked at her phone since before the party last night. The texts from Puck and Santana were sent when they were both still _at_ the party.

Amelia laughed out loud while reading, snuggling down in to her blankets.

**From Puck**:

_Lets go see the penguins outside! Wher r u?_

_Srsly wru_

**From Santana:**

_Ur voice is lik a butterfly landing on a sunflower_

_Sry that was meant 4 britt_

_Wru? Fuck is freakin_

_*puck_

Santana might be the biggest bitch at McKinley, but she was the funniest person to be around. Amelia shook her head, still laughing at the texts from those two, and started reading the texts from Quinn and Sam. The texts from Quinn were by far easier to read because she had learned to text while drunk so that she could text her mom her whereabouts if need be.

**From Quinn:**

_Puck is going insane wondering where you are. Totally 3!_

_Where are you for real? Sam's disappeared too, but I think I'm the only one that's noticed ;D_

_I rest my case. _

Amelia chuckled at the last message. She remembered walking down the stairs to her friends, claiming she got sick in the bathroom, while Sam waited four minutes to walk down the stairs after her. Quinn must have seen him come down the stairs.

**From Sam:**

_You wanna hang out today? Chicken soup can cure a hangover ;)_

Amelia grinned like a little girl, re-reading the text about four times before realizing she needed to reply. He had sent that an hour before she had woken up. It was now 1:24 and even though the thought of food made her sick, she wanted to talk to Sam about last night. Or she just wanted a replay.

**To Sam:**

_Sorry, just woke up. Food does not sound good AT ALL, but sure =)_

Amelia leaned back, satisfied with her reply then scooped down deeper into her blankets, shutting her eyes and waiting for his reply. It only took him about three minutes.

**From Sam:**

_Lol, give the soup a chance. Come over. House is empty for a while._

Her stomach fluttered, but not from her hangover, more from flashbacks of last night in Brett's guestroom. Maybe she would get a replay today.

**To Sam:**

_Be there in 45._

She took a quick shower, towel dried her hair, and spent the majority of her time trying to figure out what to wear. Her eyes lingered on a pair of Daisy Dukes but then she remembered it was September and definitely not warm enough for them. She decided on a pair of black leggings, rolling them up mid-calf and picking an oversized white v-neck that would drift over her rear end. Her favorite gladiator sandals were waiting to be slipped on and then she spent five minutes back in the bathroom, dabbing on mascara and a nude colored lip gloss.

When she was ready to go, she grabbed her purse then told her parents where she was off to. The drive to Sam's was surprisingly short but Amelia didn't mind. She was feeling anxious or nervous. She couldn't decide which it was.

Amelia parked her Range Rover on the curb and walked towards Sam's two-story house. She rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before Sam's face appeared in the door way, his trouty mouth smile grinning at her, "Hey, come in."

The house looked homey and comfortable from the outside and inside, too. "For waking up an hour ago, you don't look like what a hangover should look like."

"Is that a compliment, Mr. Evans?" she asked, grinning and walking by him to get inside, secretly pushing against him on purpose. Sam knew he was getting himself into trouble by inviting Amelia over. Not with his parents, but with his mind. He had been thinking of her morning and finally gave in and sent her that text.

"It sure is, Ms. Brown." He sent her a wink, closing the door and silently praying that his family would stay gone for at least three more hours.

"So why are you home alone?" she asked, looking up at him with dark eyes. She couldn't help it. The minute she saw him something came over her and suddenly she _needed_ a replay of the night before.

"My parents took my brother and sister to the mall. They're going to a birthday party afterwards," he pushed his hands in his pockets, walking towards her. "Want a tour of the house?"

She grinned, knowing where the last stop of the tour would be. "I'd love one." Sam removed a hand from his pocket and stuck it out in front of him, offering her to take it. Amelia's grin expanded, causing him to return the smile, and she took his hand.

Sam led her to the kitchen, pointing out his toddler picture on the refrigerator, making her laugh at how precious he looked. When they went through the living room after passing through the dining room, she tossed her purse down on to the leather couch. "Is this where you watch _Avatar_ and learn the language?" She questioned, earning a chuckle from him.

"No, that's in the basement. My dad turned that into our weekly movie night room, so the surround sound makes you feel like you're really in the movie."

"Ooo, I bet you love that!" she squeezed his hand, loving the blush that came across his cheeks.

"Stop making fun of me." He mumbled, pulling her out of the living room and into his dad's study. She picked on him while she eyed a few more baby pictures of him on the walls. He led her out of the study and down some stairs to the basement, their hands still clasped together. "And this is where we watch _Avatar_, along with other movies, so before you start making even more fun of me, just know that Mike and Artie both begged me to teach the language to them and no one knows about that."

Amelia faked a gasp, "Are you telling me a boy secret? Sam Evans, you should be ashamed. Boys are supposed to be able to keep secrets."

He laughed at her, "I was hoping you'd stop making fun of me if I told you something embarrassing about them."

She gasped again, "You are such a girl!"

"I'm not a girl," he shook his head, leading her back upstairs.

"That was such a girl move. And I would know-I'm a girl. I do that kind of stuff." She laughed, not being able to control her eyes from watching his butt as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, you're right. You definitely are a girl," he said, smirking, when they had reached the top of the stairs and in the living room. Sam's eyes met hers and they were both grinning at each other like 3rd graders with huge crushes on each other. His hand playfully tugged on hers, a flirty move that made Amelia's stomach swirl. "You want to finish the tour to my room?"

She silently nodded, her smile staying on her face. She knew she had been right about the tour trick. Her replay was just minutes away. "How did I know this tour would end here?" she asked as they walked in to his room.

It was a shade of green with beige carpet and his bedspread matched the green walls with different colored green stripes. His room was a scattered mess. Dirty clothes were hanging off the hamper, his bed was sloppily made up, and his desk in the corner was covered with notebooks, pencils, and his laptop.

He shrugged, "Oldest trick in the book on getting a girl in any boys room," Sam laughed, watching her as she let go of his hand and wandered to his desk, eyeing the comic books and guitar tabs.

"Comic books?" she looked up at him with bright eyes, very intrigued.

He blushed for the second time that day, "Just a hobby type thing I love."

She sent him a spine chilling smile, "I like how you don't bother lying about what you love."

Sam smiled softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why be fake when you can be real?" He shrugged, watching her move around, looking at his posters and other knickknacks. She nodded, silently agreeing with him. He saw that she looked troubled for moment. Maybe it was his response that made her think about her own life. If he had upset her, he didn't mean to. He smiled at her when she turned around to look at him. "Come 'ere," he said then watched her slowly walk over and stand in front of him.

Amelia grinned down at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her waist, pulling her to stand between his legs and looked up at her, "What?"

He smiled at her, "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out where this is going."

She shrugged, her fingers playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, "I like you, Sam."

"I like you, too, but," he paused, searching her eyes, "I've been thinking about this all day, and I want to ask you out. Don't get mad at what I'm about to say, but if you agree to going out with me, what're you going to do about Puck?"

"Well," she looked up, thinking about it. "Is this you asking me out?" He nodded, tracing her waist with his fingers, "Then I guess I'm going to tell Puck that we can no longer be beneficial friends."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Is it gonna be that easy?"

"I don't know," she whispered then climbed on to the bed, straddling Sam's waist.

They looked into each other's eyes, their lips slowly spreading in to grins. Sam's hand traveled up Amelia's back, reaching her head to pull her lips onto his. Sam was soon on his back grasping Amelia's waist as their tongues caressed each other. He could feel the familiar tighten in his jeans as Amelia moved her lips to his neck, sucking at his pressure point. He suppressed the moan threatening to come out but failed once her lips lowered down to his collar bone. When he felt her grin against his neck, his dignity came back as he rolled them both over, him now on top of her.

Amelia giggled at his movement, knowing what she did, "I made you moan."

"Yeah," his voice was low and he started attacking her neck. "But I can make you moan more." His voice rumbled her ear and she almost moaned right then and there.

His lips moved back to hers while his hand traced down from her shoulder, slowly going over her left breast, and reaching down to the hem of her shirt on her thigh. He lifted her thigh, making her leg wrap around his waist, and pushed himself down onto her, making her moan at the feeling of his bulge pressing on to her. "Sam," her voice was muffled.

Amelia's hands went to his hair, pulling and tugging. She left one hand to travel down his back, slipping her hand under his shirt and feeling his back muscles. She lifted her waist as his hand tantalizingly went up her thigh, making her moan again at the feeling of _him_, and then she felt his hand under her shirt, tracing lines on her ribcage.

Before he could pull off her shirt, she pulled off his. Their lips only breaking contact to pull it over his head. Amelia's hands were all over the new sight of skin. His back, his chest, his abs, God she loved touching his abs. They were flexing as she grazed them with her knuckles and she grinned when his lips went back to her neck, tickling her underneath her ear.

His hand was still under her shirt, brushing against her breasts and lightly tracing down her stomach. Next thing she knew, her arms were up as he removed the article of clothing, revealing her white lace bra. Sam eyed her bra, licking his lips then dropped his lips back down on her neck, lowering himself with each kiss. When his lips finally reached the valley between her boobs, Amelia sighed, loving the attention they were getting. She let out her third moan when his tongue sneaked out, roaming around on the top of her right breast.

Her hands immediately went to his head again, playing with his hair. Just as he was reaching behind her back, searching for a way to remove her white garment, her hand lowered down to his belt buckle then grasped the bulge in his pants, causing him to forget about her bra and moan incredibly loud.

"Mills," he let out, his head resting in the crook of her neck as she stroked him from outside his jeans. His brain slowly found its focus again and his lips were back on hers, this time more aggressively. Her hand was still on his pants and she was trying to undo his belt when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Hey, Sam, who's car-oh, my God!" Sam's mother had entered his room without waiting for a response to the knock. Her eyes were burning at the sight of her son shirtless on top of a shirtless girl. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly slammed the door.

"Oh, my God." Amelia mumbled, putting a hand over her forehead as Sam pushed himself off of her, searching for her shirt then handing it to her so she could put it on. "That's never happened to me before."

"What?" Sam asked, finding his own shirt and slipping it over his head. "Having parents walk in on you half naked with your hand on—"

"Nope, it's never happened." She cut him off, feeling embarrassed. Her eyes widened at a thought, "Wait-you don't think she saw my hand do you?"

"No, probably not," Amelia's face reddened at the fact that she would have to walk down stairs and meet his parents after one just walked in on them. He laughed at her, sitting down next to her on the bed, rubbing her back as she threw her head into her hands. "It's okay, Amelia."

"How can you even say that? We haven't even been on a date yet and I'm about to have to meet your parents after one just saw me in my _bra_."

"It was a nice bra," he winked, earning a slap on his thigh. "Listen, don't freak out. It's going to be okay. It's not that big of a deal. Hold your head up high when you're officially meeting them and just be yourself. Don't let this minor setback ruin what they think of you."

"How are you being so calm right now?" she asked him, her voice almost to a whisper.

"Oh, I'm freaking out on the inside, believe me. I'm trying to calm myself down. But listen," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, "If I like you, then they have to like you. It's their job to support whatever I do, and at the rate we're going during our make out sessions, I'll be doing you pretty soon." He joked the last part, this time earning a slap on the chest. "I'm kidding."

"Buy me dinner first," she muttered, standing up and pulling Sam with her. "Let's get this over with."

Sam grabbed her hand and walked her down the stairs, searching for his family. They were in the kitchen, trying to decide on what to have for dinner. When they saw the teenagers approach, all dinner talk was off. "Mom, dad, this is Amelia Brown. Amelia, these are my parents."

"Hi," she stuck her hand out to shake Sam's mom's hand first, then his dad. "It's really nice to meet you both. Even though the circumstances are a bit awkward," she laughed.

Sam's mom eyed her for a second, not doing anything with her face which made Amelia incredibly nervous, thinking _Shit, I've already fucked up my relationship with Sam's mom. She hates me. She totally hates me._ Then his mom did something that surprised the hell out of Amelia. She started laughing. A lot. "Honey, it's okay. I was your age once, doing the exact same thing with this guy over here," she pointed at Sam's dad, who shared a laugh with his wife.

"It's true. Even if her parents were home, we'd find a way to—"

"Dad," Sam countered, "Stop. Please."

"Sorry, son," He slapped Sam's back in a manly way. "You've got a gorgeous one here, Sam."

"Oh, thank you," Amelia said, smiling while looking between Sam and his parents. "And thank you for not, um, not," she struggled to find the words but got tongue tied.

"It's all right, Amelia," his mom said, smiling. "We were just trying to decide on what to have for dinner. Would you like to stay and eat with us?"

Amelia looked shocked and Sam had to nudge her in to reality, "Oh, sorry, sure. Dinner would be great."

Throughout dinner with the Evans', Amelia would sneak looks towards Sam and send him a wink. She was sitting next to his sister Stacy while his brother Stevie was next to him. His parents say at each end of the table with his mom next to Amelia. They had talked about everything from Glee club, Cheerios, the football game, to how each of their days were. It was a nice change to how Amelia normally spent her dinners.

When they had finished dessert, Sam's parents invited her to stay a little longer to watch a movie, but she declined, claiming she needed to get home to do homework. In reality, she knew that being in a dark room with a blanket over her and Sam would not be a great idea.

"Homework, eh?" Sam questioned her honesty, lazily swinging their hands as they walked to her car. "At 8:00 on a Saturday night, you're ditching me for _homework_?"

She giggled at him, "So maybe I just can't handle the thought of being under a blanket with you 'watching' a movie."

They had reached her car and she leaned her back against the driver's door, pulling him against her, "Are you suggesting that we'd be doing something completely inappropriate under the blankets in front of my entire family?"

Amelia nodded, grinning at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Well, damn, I don't know what type of family you've been watching movies with, but that is just _not_ how we roll here," he played around, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down, softly pressing his lips on hers.

She wanted to deepen the kiss one last time before they parted so she did, enjoying the feel of his tongue on hers, "You're addicting."

He laughed, leaning his forehead on hers, "Sorry, I'll go find a rehab center's number for you."

"So when's this date thing gonna happen?" she asked, moving her arms down from his neck to pull at his belt loops, looking up at him as he used his hands to lean against the car.

His eyes got serious as they looked in to hers, "This week, but you really need to talk to Puck before it happens." he said earnestly.

She sighed, looking down at her hands as they toyed with his belt, "It's not going to be easy." She took another deep sigh, "Just give me some time to think about how to tell him, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay. I understand that. What are you doing tomorrow?"

She grinned sheepishly, looking up at him, "Homework."

"Liar," he grinned, pressing his lips down to hers then pulling away to open the door for her, telling her goodbye with another kiss then watching her drive off. "She's going to be the death of me." He mumbled before walking back into his house to watch a Disney movie with his family.

Amelia didn't drive straight home. Instead, she took a detour to Noah's house hoping he would be there. His beat up Ford truck was sitting in the driveway so Amelia parked her car right behind it, climbing out, and walking up to the Puckerman's front door. She didn't bother knocking or ringing; she was practically family at Noah's house. His mother actually liked her, mainly because she was Jewish and tried to keep Noah in line.

Puck's mom and sister were in the living room watching Lifetime, both with tissues in their hands. "Hey, Amelia. Noah's upstairs," his mom stated, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, Ms. P," Amelia said, sending Noah's sister a wave before climbing up the stairs. She knocked twice on Noah's door, hearing a faint 'what' on the other side. Amelia pushed the door open, seeing Noah on his bed with his head under the pillow. "Is someone still hungover?"

Puck's head popped out from the under the pillow to look at her, he rubbed his eyes and sent her a tired smile. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming over tonight," he yawned, turning over on his back so that he could pat the empty space next to him on the bed, inviting her to sit or lay down.

"Yeah, I didn't either. It was kind of spur of the moment decision," she jumped on to the bed, slipping her shoes off and sliding under the covers next to him. They were both lying with their bodies turned towards each other, but not touching.

"It was a good decision then," he smiled again, and Amelia remembered what Quinn had told her last night. Was there any way Puck could be in love with her? "So what made you want to come over? If it's for anything sexual, I'm too exhausted. I've been puking all day like I've got mono or something."

Amelia chuckled, "No, I didn't come here for sex." She shrugged, "I just wanted to come chill out with you for a while."

He nodded, "I dig that. Hey, you disappeared last night during the party. Where the hell did you go?" Noah laughed, recalling the night in his head.

Amelia opened her mouth to say she had been with Sam, but stopped herself, not wanting to upset Puck. "I had to pee and," she faked a laugh, "The bathroom door got stuck, so I just sat on the floor, crying, thinking I was locked in there forever, when I realized my foot had been in front of the door the whole time." Her lie sucked but it was realistic for someone like Noah to believe. She didn't want to lie but she knew that telling him the truth would have done something terrifying. It might have ruined her best friend relationship with him.

"Wow," he laughed loudly, "That sounds so lame. Are you some type of stupid, Mills?"

She giggled at him, "No, it was just a drunken action." She watched him watch her and kept a close look on his eyes. To her this was a best friend moment where they didn't have to open their mouths to speak, but just knew what the other was thinking. "I need to ask you something," she whispered, looking down at her hand as she moved it to play with his necklace.

"I'm all ears," he breathed, feeling nervous at where this was going. They rarely had serious conversations but for some reason, in the depths of his stomach, he felt that this would be one of those rare occasions.

Amelia toyed with his neck, her fingers softly touching his skin every so often, "Before the game, I was talking to Quinn about stuff. About you and me," she left Sam's name out on purpose. She still didn't want to make Puck mad at just bringing him up. She looked up at him with watchful eyes. His own eyes were staring right in to hers, just waiting for her to continue. "Quinn said something that didn't make any sense but it's been popping up in my head since she said it."

"Well, what'd she say?" he pushed, still feeling nervous.

"Um," Amelia's eyes went back to his necklace as she thumbed the shark tooth that was dangling from the string. "She thinks you're in love with me," she had said it, and she could feel the flush spread across her face while waiting for his response.

He didn't make any sudden movements for second before bursting out laughing, "She said that? Is she crazy?"

Amelia felt a rush of relief in her stomach, "I told her it was impossible. She just kept listing things off that were signs you loved me." She laughed with him.

"No offense or anything," Puck started after the laughter had died down, "You're my best friend, Amelia and you're smoking hot and all, but I'm Noah Puckerman. I don't do 'love'."

Amelia smiled at him, "I know." For some reason, her gut was trying to tell her something. Like it was wishing Puck could be able to love someone, whether it was actually Amelia or someone else. "Do you ever think you will fall in love?"

Noah thought about it for a minute, "Maybe one day, but not today."

After Amelia had left, Noah let out a huge sigh. He pondered the evening he had just spent with Amelia, laughing and goofing off, talking about serious stuff then some random stuff, having no 'romantic' entanglements. He knew that talking to Quinn about his feelings for Amelia had been stupid, but they had been drunk and he had prayed for Quinn to forget about it but she obviously hadn't. That was over a month ago. Now that she brought up Noah's feelings for Amelia _to _Amelia had made him pissed at her. He trusted her to not say anything.

Why didn't he just admit it when they were talking about it? It would have been out in the open, he wouldn't of had to hide his feelings anymore. But he would have been risking his entire friendship with her for what? A cheesy, Shakespeare, chick flick moment where everything was perfect before the storm? Yeah, he definitely hated chick flicks. For now, he would do what he was already doing. Just wait. For what? He had _no _idea.

**I feel like I'm confusing you guys…tell me I'm not please =]**

**Also, thanks to all that have been reading! And a BIG THANK YOU to magsi09 and Tayla Wayland for reviewing!**

**And I'll say it again, feel free to suggest ideas! PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Ohhmyglee and lusciiousx3hsm for joining the review band wagon! Also, thanks for staying with me Tayla Wayland!**

**The Next Day**

"Fabray, we gotta talk," Puck approached Quinn at her locker, his voice stern.

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued to place her books in her locker, "What is it, Puckerman?" Her annoyingly cute voice made him even angrier because she acted as if nothing happened.

"Why the hell did you tell Amelia? You _promised_ me that you wouldn't say anything," he lowered his voice as a few freshmen girls walked by, giggling and trying to discreetly hide the fact that they were checking him out.

Quinn only rolled her eyes again, "Oh, please, I didn't tell her _you_ told me anything. I just said that you were in love with her. She obviously doesn't believe me seeing as she asked you about it and that she totally hooked-" she almost blurted out that Amelia hooked up with Sam at that party but caught herself. She shook her head, "It doesn't even matter, Puck. She asked you about it, and I'm sure you told her that you weren't in love with her."

"But it does matter, Quinn. Now she's running around with the idea in her head and it's freaking me the fuck out."

Quinn shut her locker and let out an aggravated sigh, "You need to tell her the truth then. And the sooner the better because I can't handle all these secrets." She hissed, walking away to leave Puck standing alone and still pissed.

**Two Weeks Later**

Amelia and Sam were cuddled underneath a blanket in her basement, watching _Avatar_. She had finally caved in to agreeing to watch it with him as long as he promised not start speaking the language during the movie. He reluctantly agreed and so far had been silent, only making commentary when she had gotten confused and asked him questions.

Her father was out of town for the week and currently her mother was upstairs hosting a dinner party. Kelly had actually been drinking less and trying to spend more time with Amelia, which to her seemed weird but she would take what she could get.

She and Sam had been dating for two weeks, keeping a low profile by only telling Quinn. Amelia knew she needed to tell Puck and she needed to do it soon. Sam had been telling her that the sooner she told Puck, the easier it would be on him. Amelia already felt bad enough sneaking behind Puck's back and blowing him off to hang out with Sam. She hadn't had any type of physical action with Noah and it wasn't bothering _her_, but she was worried that it'd be bothering Puck. So far he hadn't approached her about it. Plus, ever since Quinn had told her that Puck was in love with her, Amelia felt like fooling around with him would start to actually mean something.

"Wait-I completely zoned out during the very beginning," Amelia looked up at Sam, "Why's Jake even going to Pandora?"

Sam chuckled, "He wants to get this spinal surgery done so he has to get information about the big tree." He tried breaking it down for her, knowing that she wasn't much of a movie buff.

"Oh," she nodded, trying to figure out the movie in her head. They were only an hour into the movie and still had quite a while to go. There was no way Amelia would be able to keep her eyes open that long. It was Tuesday and her Cheerio practice had gone from 4-7:30. She barely had time to change out of her uniform before Sam arrived with pizza. Sure, her mother was having a dinner party, but that meant h_ors d'oeuvres and lamb chop, and she was definitely not in the mood for __lamb chop__. She had begged Sam to get a pizza, even though she knew they both needed to lay off the greasy calories. She had her completion in one week, and Sam's state game was less than a month away. Their coaches needed them fit, not toting around extra pounds._

_Amelia eased her head down on Sam's lap, using his thighs as a pillow, and sighed as she felt his fingers trace up and down her shoulder, every so often caressing her neck and hairline. She felt content with him. Sam was different than Puck. It was his lack of 'badassness', as Puck would call it, that made Amelia feel relaxed and comfortable around him. Puck brought on a sexual side of her whereas Sam made her feel like __herself__. She was able to talk to him about her mom and get feedback from him. He helped her study and practice for glee. He even stayed up late until 2 in the morning, calming her down from a nightmare she had. Puck would never do those things. Whatever she thought he was feeling, or what she felt in the pits of her stomach a few weeks ago were vanished. Now the only boy she was having romantic feelings with was Sam._

_They hadn't had sex together yet, but they both knew it'd happen soon enough. Sam wanted to make sure they'd last before doing the deed with her. He was such a girl! He had asked Amelia about her sexual past and she had been completely honest, telling him the only person she'd ever slept with was Puckerman. When she asked him the same questions, he mumbled Santana's name, making her laugh at him. He hadn't been too proud of it but it happened and he couldn't change it._

_Sam's fingers trickled into her hair, softly tugging at the strands and causing her eyes to slowly close, "Don't fall asleep on me now," he said, his voice low, a smirk across his lips._

_"Hush," she mumbled, her eyes staying closed as she snuggled up even closer to Sam. "I'm so sleepy."_

_He chuckled at her, "Me, too. Sit up for a minute," he urged, rolling his eyes as she groaned at him but sat up anyway. Laughing, he lied down on the couch with his head using the arm rest as a pillow. His back was against the chair and he pulled her down to lie in front of him, pressing her backside into his front. Sam managed to cover them back up with a blanket before wrapping his arms around her-his left arm going over her waist to keep her up against him and his right arm wrapping underneath her neck so she could use it as a pillow. "Better?" he asked, pecking her neck._

_"Much better," she sighed, placing her hand over his and interlocking their fingers. "I wish someone was here to take our picture. I bet we look insanely cute."_

_"Hold that thought," Sam said, taking his left hand to fish for his cell phone out of his front pocket, and holding it out in front of them. "Smile," Amelia felt her face grin at the camera phone as she felt Sam's lips on her cheek. _

_"We're so cheesy," she mumbled, laughing as Sam put the phone back in his pocket, but not before setting the picture as his background._

_"No, we're just incredibly cute," Sam laughed, giving Amelia a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back on the movie. Fifteen minutes passed and he glanced down at Amelia, seeing her eyes flutter as she tried not to fall asleep. Sam smirked at her before softly pressing his lips to the side of her neck. They lightly sucked on her skin below her ear as she hummed in appreciation. Sam became focused on the area, using his tongue to wet her neck and his lips to suck harder in order to brand her with a hickey. _

_"You better not leave a mark, Evans," she moaned, pushing herself against his front side. Suddenly her phone started vibrating on the table and they both groaned. "Sorry," she apologized, reaching forward to grab it while Sam readjusted himself to a not so awkward position. Her eyes adjusted in the darkness as she read the text, "It's Puck. He'll be here in 20 minutes."_

_Sam sighed loudly, agitated that their night was over. "You need to tell him, Amelia."_

_"I know, I know. I will." She frowned, sitting up as Sam sat up. _

_"You got to do it soon, too. He's going to get pissed when he realizes you've been blowing him off." Sam started pulling his shoes on, knowing it was his cue to leave if Puck was coming over._

_"I know, Sam." She snapped, hating that she would have to grow some balls and talk to her best friend. Sam frowned at her, "I'm sorry. It's just not going to be easy. I really don't want to deal with it."_

_"Well, you have to. If you don't tell him soon, he's gonna end up finding out from someone else." He stood up, feeling defeated and agitated. "I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down, kissing the top of her head then left, leaving Amelia to sulk in her problem._

_Amelia had stayed in her basement trying to focus on finishing __Avatar__ but her mind was just a big blur. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up when Puck walked in, "Hey, there." He said, smiling and joining her on the couch._

_"Hey," her smile seemed fake to her but she guessed that Puck had bought it._

_"__Avatar__? Have you gone nerd and didn't tell me?" He chuckled, eyeing the TV screen as he tossed an arm behind the back of the couch and crossed his leg over his knee, making himself comfortable. _

_Amelia laughed softly, shaking her head. "No, I was just watching it to see what the hype was about." At the feeling of Noah's hand on her neck, she sat up, feeling uncomfortable. _

_The move did not go unnoticed. "Whoa," Puck let out a huge breath as he completely removed his arm from the back of the couch. "What's going on with you?"_

_Amelia and Puck could both feel the tension in the room but neither knew how to handle it. "Sorry, I just don't feel like fooling around," Amelia mumbled, looking down at her feet._

_"I didn't come here to fool around, Milly. I just wanted to hang out. I feel like I haven't seen you at all these past few weeks." He frowned, feeling like he had done something to upset her. "Did I do something?" He whispered, suddenly embarrassed that he was acting like such a chick._

_"What?" She looked up, shocked. "No, Noah, you didn't do anything. I just—"_

_"Is this because of what Quinn told you? That whole me loving you deal?" He blurted. Amelia's eyes widened as he continued, "It's just," he looked down as his hands began to toy with his jeans. "I feel like you've been avoiding me and ignoring me. Not that it bothers me or anything, but we haven't done __anything__ since you told me about the Quinn thing."_

_"Noah, that doesn't have anything to do with it," She placed a hand on his knee and rubbed her thumb back and forth for a moment. Amelia wanted to tell him the truth right then and there but something was stopping her. She opened her mouth to try to say something but couldn't. So instead, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I've just been incredibly busy with Cheerios and trying to get my English grade up. You know how I get when I've got a busy plate."_

_Noah released a sigh of relief, "It's okay. You just had me super worried that whatever Quinn told you was bothering you."_

_Amelia looked at him confused. She leaned back on the couch and asked, "Why would that be bothering me?"_

_ Puck opened his mouth, ready to just tell her everything but something inside his brain kicked at him, telling him to shut the fuck up before he even started. Their eyes remained locked for another second and his heart was racing. He looked down at her hands, grabbing the one on his knee and traced around her fingers. Then he choked. "I don't know. It just felt like the last couple weeks have been awkward for us."_

_"Well, it's not like you love me like that to make anything awkward. So we should be good," she laughed, leaning towards him to give him a hug._

_"Right," he muttered, returning the hug and trying to find his best poker face._

_"You're my best friend, Noah," she said into his ear as she continued to hug him. _

_Noah's face frowned upon hearing that, but he was glad that Amelia couldn't see it. He lightly rubbed her back, "You're mine too, Mills."_

_"5, 6, 7, 8," Mr. Schuester counted off the New Directions as they practice their latest Lady Gaga routine. It involved the girls standing in front of the guys where pelvic thrusts, hip shaking and seductive moves took place. Amelia's partner had been Sam and the more she moved, the more he stared. He couldn't help it. His girlfriend had a body and was working it all over him. It was a very bad distraction seeing as he messed up every time all because he wanted to drool over her ass bouncing in front of him. "Sam, you missed it again!"_

_"What?" Sam looked up at Schue then quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I had to sneeze," he lied as Amelia giggled at his flustered state. "You can just shut up," he jokingly hissed at her under his breath._

_"Last time everybody then maybe if Sam decides to get it right, we can all go home. From the top," Mr. Schuester counted again and this time Sam was able to focus on the steps as he pushed Amelia's smoking body in the back of his head. When they had finished the dance, he could feel the smug look on his face appear after Amelia walked away from him without saying anything. Her hips purposely swayed and when she bent down to pick up her water bottle, Sam's head angled to the right so that he could __really __enjoy his view. Without thinking, he licked his lips and then suddenly realized he was just standing there while everyone else began shuffling around. _

_He went over to his own water and looked up from taking a big gulp of it to find Puck just glaring him down. Sam nervously swallowed his water before looking away quickly to grab the rest of his things. He wanted to say good bye to Amelia, but she was currently wrapped up in conversation with Rachel about something in English. They had plans to hang out at his house that night and knew he'd see her later, so he waved a goodbye to everyone and headed out the door._

_"I could just really use the extra help on my research paper. You're the ultimate genius when it comes to English, Rach. Will you please tutor me?" Amelia begged, giving Rachel the puppy eyes._

_Rachel faked annoyance before giving up and bursting into a laughing fit, "Of course I'll tutor you! You can come by my house tomorrow after school and I'll help you."_

_Amelia squealed, throwing her arms around the petite girl in a big hug, "Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_Rachel waved a goodbye and Amelia finished grabbing her things. Seconds later she felt someone slide up next to her, "Hey, you wanna do something tonight?" Puck asked, helping her grab her books._

_"Oh, I can't. Dad's gone and I need to help my mom with some stuff," she smiled, taking the books from Noah._

He nodded, understanding then began following her off the stage. "So, Sam was _really_ enjoying the view of your ass today." He didn't mean to sound so harsh when he blurted that but he did.

Amelia glanced up at him, "What? I guess I didn't notice." That was a complete lie but she didn't know what to tell Puck. She knew that to him, Sam was just a guy staring at her ass as he danced with her.

"Really? He was basically drooling on you while you guys were dancing. If I were you, I would tell him to keep his eyes on your face." Noah could feel the douchebag dripping off his tongue as he said those things.

"Please, Noah," she shook her head. "He was just dancing with me."

"Look, I just think you need to talk to him before I punch his face and make him look like a blowfish rather than a trout." Noah blurted out, not hiding any sign of jealously or rage.

"Ok, now you need to chill out, Puck. I've caught you staring at my ass numerous times."

"So? That's completely different. I'm totally allowed to check you out—he's not."

Amelia crossed her arms and jutted her hip out, "Really now? Who are you to say who can check me out, Noah?"

Noah sighed, obviously getting frustrated with her, "Are you going to talk to him or not?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not."

"What the hell? Why?" he threw his hands up, giving her the Puck stare and causing his vein to slightly protrude on his forehead.

"Because I'm dating him, Noah! I'm _dating_ Sam," she blurted at him, her voice slightly above a yell, echoing around the auditorium. Noah's face dropped with his hands. He looked defeated and Amelia felt her heart tug as he just stared there looking in to her eyes. "It's been a couple of weeks," she mumbled, looking down, her voice almost trembling. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"So is this why you've been avoiding me and sneaking around my back?" He was angry and Amelia understood why. She'd been lying to him for the past two weeks to hang out with Sam instead of him. "And here I thought it was because Quinn told you I was in love with you." He hadn't realized his voice made the sentence sound truthful. The truth in his voice confused Amelia but she ignored it.

"Puck," she sniffled, her eyes were watery as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Amelia? Lying to me?" He grabbed his jacket off the stage then looked at her. "Are you sorry for breaking my heart and not realizing that I'm actually in love with you?" She was silently sobbing now and he nodded in her direction, "Right, that's what I thought. You're just _sorry_. Not for anything. But just _sorry_."

**This chaper was SUCH a filler =[ I'm sooooo sorry for that. It's a little shorter than my others but I'm totally gonna give you guys the best chapter 7 ever. I've been a little busy with school and writing papers for my actual English class, but next chapter will be much better.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one even though it was short! And again PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE IDEAS!**

**xoxo, rwjj.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the wait, you guys! Half of you will probably love this chapter and half of you will hate me for it. I totally winged this one with no idea of how it would end. **

**Thanks ****to ****DiaDeLosMuertos for reviewing and to all the others that have stayed with me!**

**Enjoy.**

Amelia's mind kept replaying the scene as she drove through the streets, not sure where to go. All she could see was Noah Puckerman telling her that he was really in love with her. Never in a million years did Amelia see this coming. Sure, she had questioned their feelings just weeks ago, but deep down she thought she was just kidding herself. She was clueless on how to handle this. Her options weren't appealing to her either. She could 1) Go to Sam's house and tell him what happened and watch him freak out, 2) Go to Quinn's house and let her say 'I told you so' and freak out, or 3) Amelia could go to Puck's house and talk to him about this while she freaks out.

None of them were satisfying. She pulled over at a gas station and gripped the steering wheel while closing her eyes to try to calm down. She needed to think about this. No matter who she went to, one question was bound to be asked by Sam, Quinn and Puck: did she feel the same way? Amelia didn't know. And she hated that. She hated that she didn't know how she felt about Noah. It wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no. How would she explain that to Sam? He would be devastated. She frowned at her next thought…did she love Sam? They had only been dating for two weeks, but she could really feel their deep connection.

She groaned out loud, "This is ridiculous." She put her car back into drive and decided she would just go home. There was no way she'd be able to talk to anyone tonight about this.

As she sat in her driveway, she noticed her mom's car was there. Amelia groaned again, knowing her mother was inside drunk off her ass. She didn't want to deal with that and she almost put the car back in reverse but stopped when she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table through the window. There wasn't any liquor around her at all, but what looked like a coffee cup in front of her as she flipped through a magazine. Amelia was confused.

Her phone started ringing when she was about to open her car door. It was Sam. She was supposed to be at his house in 5 minutes, but here she was in her driveway. Her thumb hovered over the ignore button for a moment. She debated on what to tell him as she moved to the answer key.

"Hey, Sam," her voice sounded cool and collected, but Amelia was anything but.

"Hey, where are you? You're still coming over right?" Sam's voice was cheerful and made Amelia's heart flutter.

She wanted to giggle at his impatience but then remembered her situation. "I don't think tonight's gonna be good. I stopped by my house just now and my mom's not acting like herself." It was a good excuse and definitely not a lie.

"Is she okay?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know what her deal is, but I need to go and make sure she's not acting stupid." Amelia eyed her mother. She wasn't in her normal 'housewife hot mama' clothes, but in just a normal velvet looking track suit. Something someone would lounge around in on a Saturday morning. "I'll text you later though."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." She smiled softly over the phone, practically hearing his own smile through the line. "I'll talk to you later, Milly."

"Bye, Sam."

She hung up the phone and got out of her car and walked towards the front door. When she opened it, the sounds of Frank Sinatra filled her ears and that made her even more confused. Their house smelled like apple cinnamon and baked cookies. This was _not_ normal. "Mom?" she called out, walking in to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey." Kelly looked up from taking a sip out of whatever was in her coffee mug. "I made some apple cider. It's on the stove. Do you want some?"

So her mother was sipping apple cider, reading a magazine and baking cookies? There was not a single ounce of alcohol around Amelia's mother. "What's going on?" She ignored the offer for cider and dropped her purse on the counter. "Why are you so…" she was about to say 'sober' but stopped herself. If this was how her mother wanted to act tonight, she would take it. A sober Kelly seemed to be better than a drunken one.

"Why am I what, Mills?" she smiled up at her daughter as she walked closer to her. Amelia's eyes widened at what her mother was reading. It wasn't a magazine; it was a 12 Steps program.

"What the hell are you reading?" Amelia blurted, not even bothering to censor herself.

Kelly looked down at the program's magazine and slightly frowned. She looked a little uncomfortable as she fingered a page. "I, um, I just woke up this morning and instead of making a Bloody Mary, I made a cup of coffee."

Amelia was incredibly shocked. Could this day be any weirder in any way? "I don't understand. I thought alcoholics needed to be pushed in to rehab. They don't just magically wake up and decide to stop drinking."

"Honey, that's hardly what happened. Sit down," Kelly ordered, placing her hands over Amelia's when she slowly sat down. "Your father came home late last night. He found me down here trying to open a bottle of vodka with a spatula. If that doesn't tell me how messed up I am then something other than being an alcoholic is wrong with me." She grinned, trying to make a joke but Amelia wasn't laughing. Kelly continued, "He yelled at me. For the first time in nearly 20 years, your father yelled at me. It woke me up. He told me how you tried to talk to him, but he yelled at you too. Honey, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you."

"Why are you doing this now?" Amelia whispered, her voice croaking and on the verge of crying.

"Because I know now how this affects _you_. It's your senior year and I need to be here for you. I've missed pretty much everything because I was completely drunk off my ass. I don't know why I even bothered with drinking to begin with."

"Don't you want to be drinking now? I mean, how does it happen this fast?" Amelia took one hand away and wiped her face of the fallen tears. "I don't want to sound so unhopeful but what makes you think you're gonna be able to follow through with this?"

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I don't know if I'll be able to handle this. But I'm hoping you can help me out."

Amelia gave her mom a smile, "Of course, mom."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." She squeezed Amelia's hand before letting go. "Wanna help me destroy the liquor cabinet? That's our best start."

Amelia agreed and together, they emptied the cabinet by pouring all the alcohol down the sink. Once they finished, Amelia poured some cider for herself and joined her mom in the living room. It felt so nice to actually see her mom sober and to actually be talking to her. "So what do you think I should do?"

She had told her mom about her predicament with Sam and Noah and was patiently awaiting her mother's response. "Wow, Amelia, you really know how to break some hearts, don't you?"

"Mom," she frowned, not really enjoying the joy her mother was getting out of her problems.

"I'm just teasing." Kelly grinned, sipping on her cider. "You should just let your heart decide for you. If you ever even have a slight doubt cross your mind about one of the boys then you should know your answer. Honestly, I would go talk to Noah and figure this mess out. I would just go straight up to him and kiss him and if I felt something in that kiss, then I would know."

"Really? You think a magical fairy tale kiss would help you figure this out?" Amelia scoffed, shaking her head.

Kelly shrugged, "I think it would. Amelia, you've been friends with Noah for so long. And I know what kind of friends you've been. I might be a drunken mother, but I'm not blind. What I'm trying to say is that Sam walked in to your life and showed you what you were missing, but really you have no idea if Noah can show you that romantic and actually real side of him because you both haven't had the option. You've both been too caught up in focusing on your beneficiary status, which if your dad found out about, he would be very upset," Kelly's points made Amelia think. She was right by all means.

"But what happens when I waltz right up to Noah and plant this huge kiss on him and actually feel whatever you're talking about? What happens to Sam?"

"Honey, you gotta find all this out yourself. I don't have the answers you want."

Amelia bit her lip, contemplating her thoughts. "I gotta go. I'll be back soon," Amelia placed her coffee cup down on the end table and grabbed her purse without waiting for a response from her mom.

"God, I could really use a drink right now. Not even sober for 48 hours and she's stressing me out to no end," Kelly joked to herself.

It was after ten o'clock and Amelia knew that Ms. Puckerman didn't like to have visitors passed ten, so she climbed up the tree outside of Noah's window. It wasn't easy and she hadn't done it in so long, she almost slipped twice. Once she was up on the branch and able to see in to his room, she lightly tapped on the window. He was sitting on his bed with his lap top and looked mildly confused at the sound. He looked up and saw her just sitting there. Noah shook his head as he got up to open the window.

Amelia tried her best to gracefully enter his room without his help but found it impossible, "Can you help me, please?"

Noah sighed, reaching forward to pull her safely and quietly in to his room. "What are you doing here, Amelia?" he said softly. His only answer was the taste of her lips as she gently pressed them up to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer and it took him a moment to register what was happening. When he realized the situation, he uncrossed his arms and slid one around her waist and the other pulling her head closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Amelia tried to feel what her mom was talking about, but all she could feel was Noah's tongue against hers. Her feelings were what she normally felt and she instantly knew this wasn't what her mom was trying to tell her. Amelia pulled away from Noah as fast as possible and took a few steps back. She put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Amelia," Noah whispered, trying to get her to open her eyes. He walked towards her and grabbed her free hand. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and moved them to look into his. She could see his eyes bearing what he felt for her and she could only feel horrible for what she just did. "Noah, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What?" he asked, dropping her hand. "You can't be serious right now!"

"Listen to me, okay? Will you please listen to me?" she wanted to shout at him to make a point, but she kept her voice down at a minimum, scared to wake up his mom. "I'm so sorry that I lied to you about Sam, but I'm more sorry about letting our friendship go too far. You may think you love me but you don't. You just think you do because I'm the only person you let see the real you. You are my best friend, Noah Puckerman, and the thought of losing you scares the hell out me."

"Don't tell me that," he whispered. "Don't tell me how you think I feel. I _know_ how I feel, Amelia. I'm _in love_ with you. I don't care about Sam or how you lied to me. I should have told you how I felt months ago when I told Quinn. The only reason I told you today was because of fucking Evans. I can't stand seeing another guy staring at you. It drives me insane and you can tell me that it's because I'm a jealous prick, but that's not why. It's because I love you so much that the thought of seeing another guy with you makes my blood curl because I know that it's supposed to be me with you."

"Noah," she felt tears streaming down her face but she didn't bother wiping them away. "I don't feel the same way. I see you with girls all the time but I don't feel the way you do. I don't get jealous or mad. But I do with Sam. I see fucking _Rachel Berry_ talk to him about math and I feel like hissing at her for prowling around him. I don't feel that with you." She looked down, not able to look at his face anymore as disappointed washed across it. "I'm so sorry."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to one another. Here was a boy in love with a girl who was in love with someone else. Puck shook his head. He shouldn't be in this situation. There was no reason for him to be chasing around a girl who didn't love him like he loved her. But he had to fight for her. He _needed_ to fight for her.

"I don't believe that." He said, shaking his head. "You haven't even been with Sam for a month. You've been my best friend since we were kids, Amelia. You see skanks talking to me. None of them are any competition compared to you. That's why you don't get jealous, and you know it. I'm not just going to give up on you."

"Noah," he stopped her from going on.

"Did you not feel anything in that kiss just now? Mills, my whole body was going crazy with that kiss! There's not a chance in hell that you didn't feel anything!"

Another moment of silence passed before Amelia opened her mouth and faintly let out, "I didn't feel anything, Noah."

His face dropped as he felt so defeated. "You need to leave."

"Noah-"

"Get out, Amelia." Puck's voice was so stern that it scared Amelia. She saw his fists forming as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes but she didn't move. "I'm serious. Get out!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, backing up to his bedroom window slowly. "You're my best friend," her voice was so low that he barely heard it. But he did hear it and it made his heart break even more because that's all she saw him as-just a friend.

Amelia didn't go to school the next day. She faked a migraine when her mother came into her room to see why she wasn't out of bed at 10:30. Her phone had been exploding with concerned messages from Sam and Quinn. Amelia remembered that she had never called Sam the night before and he probably thought something was wrong with her mother. Quinn was probably just freaking out that she would miss Cheerios and have to run laps for Coach Sylvester.

Amelia rolled over to check the time and saw that it was now 3:45. She sighed, feeling like Sam would stop by to check up on her and that was when her mother knocked on the door and told her there was someone there to see her.

She groaned as she sat up in bed while the door opened. Amelia was surprised to see a petite brunette in her room, "Rachel? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you asked me to help you with your English yesterday and you weren't at school today or answering any messages, so I just stopped by. Are you sick? Do I need to get my health mask out?"

Amelia chuckled, "No, I'm fine. It was just a headache. I'm sorry, but I forgot about the English stuff."

"Oh, well, I can just leave if you want me too." Rachel started backing away but Amelia stopped her.

"No, it's fine! Have a seat and I'll go freshen up," Amelia got up and made her bed so Rachel could sit down before making her way in to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She looked like death for a girl who just fucked up her relationship with her best friend. "So how was school today? Did I miss anything good?"

Rachel looked up from her lap top which she had set up, "Well, Sam seemed a little off today. Have you talked to him? He looked worried when he saw that you weren't at school."

Amelia shook her head, grabbing her own lap top, "I haven't really talked to him."

"Uh oh, are you guys having relationship problems already?"

"Wait-how did you know we were together?" Amelia was shocked. She thought that they had been super careful about keeping their relationship on the down low.

"I saw you guys at that party a few weeks ago. It's not that hard to read body language either," Rachel laughed, "I like you guys together though. You're relationship is just so adorable, much better than the one you have with Noah."

Her head looked up at the sound of his name, "And how was he today?" She tried to keep her voice casual.

Rachel shrugged, "He was more pissed off than normal. He had this hard look on his face all day." Amelia felt bad and her face must have shown that. "Did something happen?"

She looked up again, trying to figure out if she could trust Rachel Berry or not. "It's nothing. Just some friendship problems."

"Right, well if you need any advice, just let me know. I rarely get to share my insight on boys to anyone that really needs it."

"Thanks, Rachel, I'll keep that in mind." She sent Rachel a small smile before changing their conversation to English papers.

An hour later, Rachel had revised Amelia's paper three times and helped her make it more understandable. There was just wrapping things up when there was a soft knock on the door. Amelia expected to see her mom, but it was Sam.

"Oh, hi Sam," Rachel greeted him as he walked in.

"Hey, Rachel," he gave her a slight wave, feeling awkward.

"You're just in time because we just finished. I should be getting home anyway. It was fun, Amelia. And I hope you get to feeling better," Rachel said all this while packing up her things, and then giving Amelia a quick hug before dashing out the door. "Bye, Sam."

Sam looked back and when she was going down the stairs, he shut Amelia's door and turned around. "Hi," she muttered, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them up to her chest.

"Hi," Sam said lowly. He sighed as he walked towards her bed and sat down in front of her feet. "Are you okay? You never called me back last night."

She nodded, trying to avoid making eye contact with him. "I was up with my mom for a while. She's gonna get some help with her addiction."

"Really? That's amazing, Mills." He smiled, placing a hand over hers.

"I know." She looked around the room, trying to find something to focus on.

"What's up? You're not telling me something," Sam stated, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched her eyes roam the room. They finally landed on him and he kept the gaze until she started speaking.

"I went to see Puck last night…well, I told him about us yesterday after practice." She paused before continuing. "He didn't take it like I imagined he would."

"What'd he say?" Sam asked, becoming curious as to where this would be going.

"He told me," Amelia swallowed, her throat becoming dry. "He told me he was in love with me," she whispered. She felt a tear in the corner of her eye as she recalled all the events from yesterday to Sam. He looked calm after everything she told him and she was greatly surprised. She didn't leave anything out, not even her kissing him. "Say something…please," she muttered, noting the tables had turned since she was the one trying to keep his eyes on hers.

"I don't know what to say. Puck's in love with you, and you kissed him, but…you're with me." Sam put his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. They were silent for a minute before Sam calmly whispered, "Do you love him?"

Amelia thought deeply before answering his question. She moved so that she was sitting right next to him on the bed and put her head against his shoulder, "No, not like that. He's just my friend."

"You kissed him last night, Mills. How am I supposed to feel about that?" he asked her, lifting his head from his hands and craning his neck to look at her.

Amelia felt tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know. It didn't mean anything. I told you, I just did what my mom told me, but I didn't feel anything."

"But there was still that slight chance that you thought you would feel something."

"But I didn't. I don't want to be the girl that strings guys along, Sam. I had to make sure I was doing the right thing." Amelia tried to explain.

"You mean picking the right guy?" Sam scoffed, leaning up as Amelia pulled her head back.

"If that's how you want to look at it then fine." She watched Sam shake his head in disbelief. "Noah's been my best friend since we were kids and you've been my boyfriend for two and a half weeks. It's a little too early in our relationship to tell how things are gonna be, but for what it's worth I want to be with _you, _Sam. Not Noah."

Sam looked up in to Amelia's eyes, reading everything they said and finally believing in her words. He lifted his hand to brush back a piece of her hair behind her ear then rubbed his thumb across her cheek, simply caressing it. Amelia watched him look down at her lips then up to her eyes again. He gave her a small smile before leaning in and gently kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when they pulled away. "I want to be with you too, Milly. For what it's worth."

Amelia sheepishly grinned at him, "Good because I can't deal with all this drama on my own, Evans."

**Right…well….waiting for the rotten fruits and veggies to be thrown at me…**

**Or not….should I have start a poll for you guys to vote Sam or Puck?**

**Review 3**


	8. VOTING FOR SAM OR PUCK

So I went ahead and did that poll….it's on my profile page at the top! Vote for SAM OR PUCK.

333333 you guys.

rwjj.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Amelia walked into McKinley High and found Quinn at her locker. "Hey, where were you yesterday?" Quinn asked with concern in her voice. "Are you sick or something?"

Amelia didn't bother answering. She just blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me Noah was in love with me?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, chuckling a bit. "I did tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me Noah _told you_ he was in love with me?" Amelia's voice was harsh and so was her facial expression. She watched as Quinn's usual smile faded as she tried to find the words to say. "Do you have any idea how bad I feel right now? I haven't slept in days, Quinn! Do you want to know why? It's because my best friend told me he was in love with me and my other best friend knew all about it because he told her and because my boyfriend is such a great guy that he's putting up with all of this."

Quinn took in Amelia's appearance and could instantly tell that she wasn't exaggerating. Amelia's hair was up in a messy bun instead of being down in its usual waves. She wasn't wearing her Cheerio's uniform like she was required to do, but instead had a pair of tattered jeans on with an Ohio State tee. There were circles under her eyes and no make-up was visible across her face.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. Puck told me not to say anything and when you told me about Sam I just didn't think before speaking. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Quinn's voice was quiet and her eyes were locked on the floor. She couldn't stand to see her best friend cry. "I'm so sorry."

Amelia could tell that Quinn was truly sorry, but that didn't stop her from letting out a sob and a few tears. "I just don't know what to do, Quinn. I fucked everything up." She fell in to Quinn's arms and cried on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Mills. We'll figure this out," Quinn rubbed Amelia's back to comfort her. She had really hoped she hadn't been the one to royally fuck everything up.

Sam had barely seen Amelia all day. In the classes they shared, she had given him small smiles. When he found her at lunch, he tried to carry a conversation with her but she just said she had to go see Coach Sylvester. Even in glee club, she sat between Quinn and Rachel so that he couldn't talk to her. He had noticed that Puck hadn't bothered with glee today which made him uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do to deal with Puck being in love with Amelia? Kicking his ass was out of the question because he knew he'd be a dead man.

There really was nothing he could do about it. Puckerman had been friends with Amelia since they were kids. The whole friends-with-benefits thing didn't really help his case either. Things just happen and Sam knew he couldn't control any of it.

He really liked Amelia. It wasn't just a normal kind of like, but it wasn't exactly love yet. But two weeks into the relationship and there's already big drama like this? Sam didn't know if he could handle this girl. He had stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to end things with Amelia so soon because what if she turned out to be the one? Sam was a firm believer in having one soul mate.

So if Puck had thought Amelia was it for him then what was he supposed to do? Dump Amelia so Puck could have her? No, he wouldn't do that. Amelia told him that she didn't feel that way about Puck and honestly Sam could tell she was saying the truth. Her nose would flare if she had been lying.

Sam couldn't help but grin at the thought. He had asked her if she finished _Avatar_ yet and when she tried to tell him she had, her nose flared. He called her on it and she finally caved and told him about her lying habit.

He shook the memory out of his head as he walked into the locker room. Coach Beiste waited for no one when it came to football, so if he was late, there would be hell to pay. Finn and Puckerman were tying their laces on the benches in front of their lockers and Sam immediately felt the tension rise.

He gave them a small smile and proceeded to his locker. He knew Puck was watching him like a hawk so he tried his best to remain calm. He didn't want any trouble.

Finn was done lacing his shoes up but he didn't want to leave Sam and Puck alone in the locker room. He might've seemed like the biggest idiot in school but he knew leaving those two in room together unsupervised was a bad idea.

"Puck, man, you done?" He asked, trying to get his best friend's attention. When Puck didn't respond, Finn nudged his foot against Puck's leg and finally got him to look at him. "Dude, you ready?" His eyes were stern and sent a message.

Puck knew what Finn was trying to say. It was his _Don't fuck more shit up_ face. "I'm ready." His eyes lingered on Sam for another second before he shook his head and stood up to leave.

Sam heard the door slam and let out a deep sigh. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder to see that Puck was gone, but Finn was still there.

"Puck has issues, okay? He's my boy, so if it ever comes down to it, I'm on his side." Finn strongly said, his leadership voice kicking in.

Sam chuckled, "No one's looking for sides to be on, Finn. I'm not doing anything wrong. If anything, it's _your boy_ that has a problem. He needs to find a new girl."

"Look," Finn walked over to stand in front of Sam. "Amelia is the only thing that Puck really cares about. He may not have told me that, but everyone can see it. I always knew that one day Puck would actually man up and confess his feelings, but I didn't expect you to be in the middle of this."

"Gosh, it's such a shame that it takes another man to help Puck confess his true feelings. If he really wanted to be with Amelia, he would have done it when he first realized it, and then I wouldn't be here." Sam took a moment to look at Finn with sad eyes. "Puck's had his chance for years and he never did anything about it until I showed up. That's not love, Finn. That's him being selfish. I care for Amelia so much and I'm not letting her go." With that, he turned back to his locker to finish getting ready for practice. When he heard the door slam again, he let out a frustrated groan. Practice for him was going to be hell now, but not from being late. From Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

After practice, Sam drove straight to Amelia's house. Her parents were out for the evening and he was finally going to talk to her. As expected, Puck and Finn had made practice for him miserable. He had been tackled at least 20 times by both of them. He limped up the pathway to Amelia's front door and tried to grin at her when she opened the door before he got to it.

"What the hell happened to you?" She gushed, rushing to his side to let him lean on her so that it would be easier for him to walk.

"Football practice was brutal." He didn't want her to freak out about Puck and Finn.

"You poor thing!" She gently tried to help him sit down on the couch in the living room. "I'm going to get you some ice."

"No, you don't have to-" he tried to stop her but she cut him off.

"Sam, shut up." She chuckled before going in to the kitchen and returning with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. She sat down Indian style beside him on the sofa and softly asked, "Where does it hurt?"

He eyed her for a second. "My hips and ribs mostly." His voice was quiet too. The room became silent as Amelia tentatively lifted Sam's shirt up in order to see the damage. He raised his arms to remove the shirt completely and heard Amelia gasp at the sight. His hips were already bruising and there was a giant red spot on his left ribcage. Probably from Puckerman's shoulder ramming in to him.

"Sam, this looks terrible!" Amelia's fingers lightly ran from his ribs down across both hips. He tried not to shiver at her touch. "Who was tackling you today?" She looked up at him, expecting an answer but all she found was his mouth open agape and eyes trying to hide their unspoken words. "It was Noah wasn't it? Don't lie to me."

Sam let out a deep breath then cringed when he realized it hurt to do that. Amelia's hand immediately went to the damaged area, lightly caressing his hips as she iced his ribs. "It was Puckerman…and Finn."

"_Finn_ did this?" She wanted to laugh, she really did, but she didn't want Sam to get upset.

"_And _Puckerman. Finn and I exchanged a few words before practice and I guess they both got a little riled up." He hissed when Amelia moved the ice to his other hip, and her hand moved to caress his ribs.

"Sorry," she whispered, then continued with this new debacle. "What did you and Finn say?"

Sam shook his head, not really wanting to go in to detail. "Just some stuff about you and Puck. Look, Milly, I don't really want to talk about it. It's too much to think about. I'd rather just forget about the past 48 hours and just be here with you, okay?"

Amelia softly smiled at him, "We should probably talk about everything though. As much as I would like to forget the past 48 hours, I can't. I fucked up so much shit." She switched the ice and her hand around again.

"You only did what you thought you should have done. Nothing's fucked up entirely." Sam stated, watching her hands work magic on his hips. "The only one who's fucked up is Puck."

"Don't say that, Sam. It's my fault. I led him on. I kissed him when I shouldn't have and it fucked up a lot."

Sam shook his head, "Listen to yourself! Why does everyone think Noah Puckerman is a saint? He's fucking a different girl every week, he lets girls with boyfriends kiss him, but when he finally mans up and tells someone how he really feels, the whole world stops and suddenly he's the best thing to ever happen!"

Amelia stopped nursing Sam and put her hands in her lap, letting him finish. "Do you feel better now?"

"Not even close," Sam muttered, turning his eyes away from her. "How are you going to deal with this? You obviously need to talk to the guy."

She shrugged, "I just need some time. He needs some time."

"Well, damn, if everybody's needing some time, I'll go ahead and take some too!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly frustrated. "Two weeks in to this and we're already swimming in drama-town. Look," he leaned down on his knees in front of Amelia and grabbed her face gently with his hands, "I want to be with you. But if there's a guy out there that thinks he's in love with you, you need to tell him to stop. I know you tried the other night, but you gotta do it again, Mills. Cause he's not going to back off."

"You don't know him like I do, Sam. I already told him how I feel. What makes you think he won't back off?"

"Because if the roles were switched, I'd be right where he was too. And I would do everything I could to make sure you didn't slip away from me." Sam used his thumb to caress away a tear that had begun to fall from Amelia's eye. "You need to talk to him."

**I'm a terrible person for not updating for nearly 3 months. Someone needs to teach me a lesson on proper updating. **

**For reals though, I'm a college student and time is everything to me. So if I ever have any free time, I'm sleeping. **

**This is just a short filler but I figured you'd all be pleased with it. It's more detailed than the other chapters. Tell me how you feel about it!**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
